Lost for Words
by Teeder
Summary: After too much abuse from Sora Yamato finally reaches the breaking point. He turns to his ex best friend for support, but will the arrogance of his past actions keep them from being friends? Yaoi. Taito, with some Daiken.
1. Burned & Broken

Hello C:

I am Teeder, this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I'm sorry if it sucks, but I'm new. Bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of the characters. Blah blah blah.

So without further ado, we begin.

Yamatos POV:

Fear. Fear was the only word to describe how I was feeling at that moment. After another night spent wondering the streets of Japan I finally returned home. Why you ask? Why was a 23 year old man (if you could even call me a man) afraid of returning to his own house? I paid the bills, I paid all the bills with no help. I was the lead singer of The Teenage Wolves (though you couldn't really consider us teenagers anymore). I could have any girl I wanted. So why did I chose her? Why did I have to steal the only girl my best friend, er.. Excuse me.. _Ex best friend _was ever into. Why did I have to life in fear? Why was I totally alone amongst thousands of people. Everyday I had to hide the bruises, of what she did to me...

If I had the courage I'd leave her. For fuck sake, I'm a **man. **I should be able to tell her to leave, I should be able to leave her. I'm stronger than her, at least I tell myself... I'm not. I feel pathetic, you never hear about this happening to men, why can't I stand up for myself? I'm worthless. Maybe she's right... This is all my fault. I can't stand outside of my "house" forever. If you could even call it a house. This isn't my home, this is hell. As long as my "girlfriend" lives there it's not my house.

I was shaking, I doubt even if I wanted to I could actually get the key in the keyhole. My heart was racing, every beat seemed to be faster than the last. _You can do this Matt _I kept telling myself, _she wont hurt you... you've done nothing. _It was half true, I didn't do anything to make her mad, except staying out all night. God I was exhausted. I looked like a bum, though it didn't seem to be a problem to all the fan girls that demanded pictures and autographs last night. I just want them to leave me alone. On the other hand, why couldn't my girlfriend be more like them? More loving.

I'm going to open the door. I'm going to do it, and I'm going to stand up for myself. Maybe I'll finally leave her, I'll run away and never look back. The apartment was technically mine, but there's no way I'd be able to get her to leave. I'm going to do it. I'm going to open the door.

I did it. Someone my shaking hand was able to open the door. She wasn't there. At least I couldn't see her, maybe she was out. Maybe I was free. I'd grab all my stuff, and I'd leave. I'd go live with Takeru until I found a place of my own. _Yes. Takeru would be there for me. Takeru loved me. _I was over run with happiness, this is going to be easy.

"Matt?" I heard coming from "our" room (I usually slept on the couch). My heart started racing again. I didn't know what to say. She's going to hit me. She's going to throw whatever she can get her hands on at me. She's going to remind me how worthless I am. I **am **worthless.

"Uhhh... Hi Sora..." was the only words I managed to spit out. She emerged from our bedroom, looking pissed as usual.

"Where the fuck were you last night?" she yelled at me. Staring at me, her eyes burned. I knew were this was going. There was nothing I could say to calm her down.

"Uhh... I uh... I was just out..." I had no idea what to say.

"You're a pathetic piece of shit Yamato. All you have is your band. Which is shit. You think you can just run away whenever you feel like it?" her words hurt.

"Sora... I..." was all I managed to say before I could see her getting closer. She pushed me, she was a lot stronger then she looks. I fell to the floor. I managed to get back on my feet, and slowly walked away from her.

"Sora, please..." I pleaded with her. I could see her pick up a vase. She whipped it at my head, she had good aim. It hit me, and broke into many pieces. I could feel my face bleeding. I couldn't hurt her, it was my fault she was mad. I did this to her.

"Matt you're pathetic, look at you" she grabbed my head, smashing it into the mirror hanging on the wall. It smashed, just like the vase.

It was too much, I fell to the ground. I was sobbing, trying to breathe in between every pathetic sound coming from me. I could barely breathe. I looked up at her. She looked so calm, I couldn't stand her face. She started to smirk. I just lay there, looking pathetic as ever. Worthless. Alone. No one was going to defend me, there was nothing I could do.

Eventually I just passed out, in a puddle of my own blood.


	2. Baggage

I don't own Digimon blah blah blah.

Yamatos POV (Again):

I awoke after what seemed like hours totally unaware of what time it was. I was covered in blood, and had a pounding headache. I finally managed to stand up and look around. Sora appeared to be out.

It was 4:33pm. I was starving, but I wasn't going to waste time eating. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I was going to pack up everything worth keeping, and leave. It wasn't that hard, all I needed were clothes and a single picture album of me and my old friends... The digidestined.

I wish I could go back to the summer we all spent in the Digital World. Sure, we lived with fear of being eaten by some terrible Digimon. I pretty much live with the same fear. Sora is a terrible monster... No. It's all my fault. She was fine before me. I did this to her.

I packed up all my things in a small suitcase. I wrote a small note for Sora:

_Dear Sora,_

_I'm sorry. I can't live like this anymore. I can't live in fear. _

_I'm leaving. _

_-Yamato_

I left the note on the kitchen table and left. I didn't want to ever speak to her again. I didn't want her to know where I went. I felt relieved, but at the same time full of regret.

I walked through the streets, on my way to Takerus house. I knew he'd be there for me. I hadn't spoken to him in months, but he was my brother. I knew he'd be there for me.

I finally made it to his apartment. Was this a bad idea? Maybe it'd just be putting him out. Maybe I should come back later. Fuck, I had no where else to go. I couldn't come back later, I can do this. He's my brother. He'll be there for me.

I lifted my hand and knock three times on the door. I waited a bit, nothing. Maybe he wasn't home... I knocked again. Still nothing. He's probably out. It was probably about 5pm. I turned and starting walking away. _Maybe I'll just come back later. I don't know where I'll go for now... I could stay in a hotel I guess. I could afford it. Or maybe I'd go stay with one of the guys in the band... Or I could- _"Matt?" I heard coming from down the hall. I quickly turned around. T.K was standing at his door, his hair was wet and it looked as if he just threw some clothes on quickly. "T.K!" I yelled, running towards him. I placed my suitcase on the ground and wrapped my arms around him, "T.K! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HEAR!" I was over run with excitement.

T.K looked confused. He patted my back "Yeah.. I am too?".

I released him from my arms. I could see him looking at the scratches on my face. Damn, I forgot to clean and attempt to cover them up...

"I ummm..." I tried to think of a way to explain it. I hadn't spoken to T.K since Sora started all this.

"Matt... What happened?" T.K said leading me to the living room, he looked genuinely concerned. I felt like balling my eyes out, and spewing out everything that had happened. I couldn't. He was my brother. I couldn't let him see me like that, I'd have to stay calm. We both sat down on the couch.

"Ummm... You know how I've been living with Sora?" I tried thinking of ways to make the whole thing seem reasonable. It's pointless.

"Yeah..." suddenly he seemed to know everything "Matt, if there's anything I can do for you. Please just. It's what I think right? Did she?..." at that moment I knew I could count on him.

"Yes... She did" I said, looking down. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Matt, you can stay here as long as you want".

T.K was 21. He lived alone in a small apartment. It was a nice cozy place. It had a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen/living room area. T.K offered me his bed, but I insisted on sleeping on the pull out couch.

T.K and I spent most of the day talking, about everything. T.K, unlike me, was still close with the rest of the Digidestined. By the sounds of it, Taichi still hated me. If he only knew what he was missing out on.

"Matt... Maybe you should go see Tai. You two used to be so close, I'm sure if you told him everything he'd forgive you" T.K tried convincing me to go see him. I knew he was right, Tai was always important to me. He meant something to me I couldn't really understand. There's no way he could forgive me. I stole the girl of his dreams. I didn't just steal her, I was a complete ass about it. I'll never forget the day he found out...

[Flash back- 1 year ago]

We were all at a party celebrating Mimi visiting at Izzys apartment. All the Digidestined, and a bunch of Mimis other friends were there. Sora and I had been going out for a while. We both knew Tai had a thing for Sora so we were keeping it from him. We were both a little drunk, and very horny. Neither of us were thinking and we stumbled into Izzys bedroom and lay down on his bed. I shoved my tongue down Soras throat, my hands we're exploring her body. Her fingers were in my hair. I eventually found my way to her breasts, they were nice and soft and... Ahhh.. The bulge in my pants was huge.

We continued to make out, until we heard the door open. Tai was standing there with his mouth wide open. I could see the tears in his eyes as he saw me laying on top of the girl he had a crush on since forever, with my hands on her breasts. "Tai... I..." was all I could say. My heart sank, I had the crest of Friendship... Suddenly I didn't feel so friendly.

[End flash back]

"Matt... I'm sure he'll forgive you. It's been a year now" T.K said trying to comfort me.

I sighed, "I'll go see him first thing tomorrow". T.K smiled.

That night I slept well. I was so exhausted. Finally being able to have a peaceful sleep was great. T.K was there for me, I was going to see Tai in the morning. I was excited, except I wasn't sure how Tai would react. He probably still hated me... Then again maybe seeing all the scars and bruises he'd feel sorry for me.

I woke up at 9am. T.K was still asleep. I helped myself to a bowl of cereal. I showered, and got dressed. I was ready to go to see Tai. He still lived at the same place as a year ago, an apartment a few blocks away. I left and started to walk to Tais.

On the way there I was a little reluctant. I walked slowly looking at all the buildings, all the stores, everything reminded me of how it all used to be.

I stood outside Tais apartment, I rang the door bell. My heart was racing. I so badly wanted him to answer. I wanted him to be over joyed and wrap his arms around me. I wanted him to be my friend. I wanted to tell him everything that happened.

He opened the door. My smile was huge.

He looked at me, "What do you want?" was all he said. His eyes were cold, emotionless.

"Tai... I've missed you!" I said wrapping my arms around him, and putting my head into his chest.

He pushed me away, "Don't you ever touch me again" he said getting furious.

"Tai..." I said, it felt as if someone had just punched me in the stomach.

"Matt, I have nothing left for you to take from me". Once again the guilty feeling in my stomach took over.

Future Teeder: Oh god! I'm just re formatting all these (March 2011, this chapters back from 2010) and I can't believe how crap they are! … Not very good advertisement for my own story but... Keep reading! I believe my writing styles improved. C:


	3. Coming Back to Life

Okay. Time for more! If anyone's still reading I'm surprised.

I don't know what direction this is going in.

I don't own Digimon. Moo.

Matts POV:

"Tai... I'm sorry what happened before, please just lets talk about it" I said pleading with him.

"Matt, there's nothing to talk about. You KNEW I liked her. But you didn't care did you?" his words hurt, I knew they were true.

"Tai! Please!" at this point everything I said was worthless.

"Please what? You really hurt me Matt. You just show up out of the blue like this, after not talking to me for so long. I can't just forgive you".

I wish he could. I wanted so badly for him to forgive me.

"I know Tai but... You were my best friend... You mean a lot to me" tears formed in my eyes.

"I'm sure Matt, that's why you went out with Sora when you knew I liked her. It's not even that, you couldn't tell me. It sure was great how I found out" I was trying to hard to keep from crying.

"Tai-" he cut me off

"Please Matt, go fuck yourself. Never come here again. You're not welcome and I don't forgive you. You aren't my friend, and with what happened I'm sure I was never yours. Why don't you go home and see the girl that I longed to be with my whole childhood?".

I had nothing to say to that, I slowly turned and walked away. It was official, Tai hated me. I needed him right now, I wanted to tell him everything that happened. I wanted him to hold me tight and tell me everything was going to be all right.

I made it back to apartment and knocked on the door. I didn't have a key yet, T.K was going to give me one this morning but I woke up before him. To my surprise Hikari answered the door.

"MATT!" she yelled smiling and hugging me.

I hugged her back, "Kari!". Seeing her made me happy, after my not so great meeting with her brother.

T.K ran up to me, "How did things go with Tai?" he asked.

My smile left at the mention of that event. "Uhh... He hates me".

"That's what I expected" Kari said, apparently T.K had informed her about me going to see him.

"Hey, Matt. I've got an idea, I'm going to ask him if you can stay with him for a bit. I'll explain to him everything that happened with you and Sora. He'll probably forgive you right away!" Kari said.

"Uhhh... You know about me and Sora?" I said a bit annoyed at my brother.

"Yeah I uhhh... Sorry Matt I can't keep anything from her" T.K said looking a bit guilty.

"You sure it's a good idea? I mean... I don't want to put him out" that and I thought it'd be incredibly awkward.

"I think it's a great idea!" T.K chimed in.

"Great! I'll go see him right now!" Kari said, jumping up and heading off. I guess the decision was made with none of my consent...

Kari was gone for a couple hours, Tai probably hated the idea. As scared as I was that he might say yes, I was hoping that he would. I wanted him to feel sorry for me, and take care of me and... Damn I was pathetic. What business did a grown man have to be longing for someone to care for him? Especially if that someone was another grown man.

Kari came back, "Guess what Matt!" she said smiling.

"What?" I said, although I already knew the answer. I smiled.

"He said you could stay with him! I think he was actually concerned". I'm not sure if Kari was telling the truth, but hearing he might be concerned made me happy.

"Grab your stuff Matt, we're going now". I grabbed my suitcase and hugged T.K thanking him for letting me stay the night.

We stood at Tais door. He opened it, he appeared to be happy.

"Hey Kari, hey Matt!" he said smiling. "Listen Matt, I'm sorry about what I said earlier I didn't mean any of it" Tai said smiling at me. He led us to the living room. His apartment was small, I could hardly see myself calling it home for the next while.

"Well looks like you two are getting along" Kari said, "I'm going to get going now. Call me if you need anything".

"Bye Kari!" we both said.

As soon as Kari left the door Tai glared at me, he was furious "Just to tell you, I meant everything I said earlier. You're a pathetic bastard for getting my sister to convince me to let you stay here. Especially with some fucking lie about how Sora abused-" it was all to much for me. My lip started quivering. Tears even formed in my eyes. Tai hated me, and now there I was crying so hard I could barely breathe right in front of him.

Tai looked at me, "It wasn't a lie was it?". I didn't actually respond to him, but I think he knew it wasn't. "Okay you can stay here. I still don't forgive you. You got exactly what you deserved".

Those words struck a nerve. The tears escaped my eyes. I wanted so badly to hold them in.

"Come on Matt, stop crying. What am I supposed to do?" Tai pleaded. _You're supposed to hug me tight, and hold me, and tell me everything's okay, and be there for me..._ I didn't know why I was thinking such thoughts. Matt stood in front of me I was sitting on the couch wiping away my tears.

Suddenly something took over and I wrapped my arms around his waist, still crying.

"Matt..." he said in a confused voice. He eventually gave in and sat down next to me, hugging me. I hid my face in his chest. "It's okay Matt" he rubbed my back. I could barely breathe, I felt so childish. Tai stayed with me, until I fell asleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night wrapped in a blanket. I guess Tai was thinking of me. I wanted to see him. I got up and walked to his room.

"Tai?" I said quietly. He was asleep in his bed, shirtless. _Wow he looks kinda of cu-_NO. I can't be thinking that about Tai.

"Matt, go away" Tai said rolling over, and hiding his face.

"Look Matt, it was really fun watching you cry but why don't you just go back to sleep?". I guess he was right, I don't know what I was trying to gain.

"Can I at least have a hug?" the words came out like my mouth had a mind of its own.

"Whats wrong with you Matt?" he asked.

I walked out of his room without saying anything, trying to avoid making a fool out of myself anymore.

"Wait Matt, come back" he called at me. My heart skipped, I practically ran back to his room. "I just want to talk for a bit" he was sitting up, wearing only boxers. His chest was nicely toned. I hate to admit it but I was getting a bit hard. I was still wearing my day clothes, which was just jeans and a purple hoodie.

"I don't mind if you take off your clothes" he said, "I mean like, not like that. But jeans and stuff aren't very comfortable to sleep in". I know it wasn't what he meant, but Tai asking me to take off my clothes was to much. I was really hard. It was dark, so I was sure he wouldn't see. I took off my pants, my hoodie, and the shirt I was wearing underneath it.

"Look, Matt... I've thought about it, and if Sora really treated you that was I'm sorry" he said with compassion.

"It's okay really Tai, I mean it was all my fault. I deserved it" I hated talking about it, but I guess at one point I had to.

"Matt, don't you ever say anything like that again. You didn't deserve it at all. It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could do" he was wrong.

"No, I deserved it. It's like she said... I never listened to her... I was never there for her. You even said-" Tai interrupted

"MATT! I didn't mean that, I'm sorry... Besides...You did everything you could, Kari told me she didn't even have a job. You did everything for her". I was getting a little distracted, Tai was getting all worked up... And he looked really good.

I must have been staring at him for a while. "Matt?..." he sounded confused.

"Yeah?".

"You're looking at me weird. Stop".

"I just ummm... You... Uhhh" I stuttered.

"Yes Matt, I know I'm incredibly attractive" his words scared me.

"I didn't say that..." I hope he was just kidding around.

"You're dick doesn't agree with you" Tai said winking, "now get the fuck out of here you faggot". He pushed me off his bed smiling.


	4. Pastimes

Yes. More. I don't own Digimon, blah blah blah.

Warnings: drugs, light boy on boy, all that jazz.

Lets go :)

God, so Tai defiantly saw my erm... Now what was I supposed to do? I couldn't sleep. I stayed up all night worrying, tossing and turning on the couch. Maybe Tai would like me, and he'd want to... No! I've got to stop thinking like this. Maybe he was to tired to remember. At least staying with him helped me keep my mind of Sora. I finally got to sleep around 7am. When I woke up it was 4:45pm. I sat up, and stretched. Tai was sitting a few feet away on a chair watching TV.

He looked over at me "Hey sleepy head".

"Hi" I said still feeling drowsy.

"I got something that'll cheer you up" he said grinning. He pulled out a pipe and a small bag of weed.

"No Tai, I can't I've never done that before..." he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Come on Matt, you need a little upper. Look at you, your full of cuts and bruises. You deserve something". I guess he was right. It's not like he wanted to do LSD or heroin or something. At least I'd be relaxed.

Tai packed the pipe and lit it, while inhaling it. It seemed like such an art form. He held it up to my lips and lit it, "inhale" he commanded. I did. I immediately started coughing.

"Come on Matt, it's okay". After a few tries I finally got the hang of it. We passed the pipe around a few more times. "How do you feel Matt?" he asked, he looked as if he was off in another world.

"I still feel the same" I was a bit confused as to what the big deal was.

"Just give it time" he told me. I did.

Suddenly time slowed down. Everything was beautiful. I couldn't help but laughing at everything. My hands became the most hilarious things in the world, they were so... Hands. I wanted to hug Tai for showing me this, I stood up and ran over to the chair he was on. I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around him.

"How you feeling?" he asked me.

"Good" I answered. Being this close to Tai started making me really horny. My penis grew. I was still hugging Tai and sitting on top of him. There was no way he couldn't notice.

"Ahh Matt..." he said looking down at my erect member. I couldn't help but giggling. Everything was hilarious, I hugged Tai tighter.

"Tai you're so gorgeous" I said examining his delicate brown hair, and his deep brown eyes.

"Matt you're being weird". I couldn't control myself, I pressed my lips against his, it was magnificent. He kissed me back. I opened my mouth a little, allowing his tome to come and explore. It felt so right. Our chests pressed against each other. I couldn't have gotten any harder.

He broke the kiss and started kissing my neck. It tickled in the most wonderful way. He licked my neck and started sucking on it. A weird tingling sensation went through my body. It felt so good. I pulled myself closer to him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He held my face in his hands, and looked into my eyes. He kissed me passionately, his lips were so delicious. As dreamy as this moment was, my stomach started growling. Tai laughed.

"That's one of the effects of weed..." he said. We went and raided the kitchen for any food we could find.

After we were done eating we both began yawning. "Come on Matt" he said leading me to his bedroom. We both cuddled up and fell asleep.

I awoke feeling refreshed, though I had already spent most of the day sleeping. I looked over at Tai, he was still asleep. He looked adorable. I could hardly believe what had happened earlier. Did it mean he liked me? I ran my fingers across his face, "Mhmmmm" he mumbled still asleep but smiling. He woke up slowly, looking at me. His smile quickly left. He quickly sat up and kicked me in the chest, hard enough for me to fall off the bed.

"Tai?.." I said confused.

"Everything that happened before... It didn't... You... Just get out off my house" he seemed furious.

"But Tai I-" he cut me off.

"No Matt. I hate you, I'll always hate you" he screamed at me. I didn't know what to say. Just hours ago he seemed very fond of me...

There was nothing I could say. I left his room, and with tears in my eyes I gathered all my belongings. I was shocked. These last few days have been like an emotional roller coaster. I was so hurt. It's hard enough for me to belief that I had just made out with a guy, did that make me gay?... Not only was it a guy but it was _Tai._ God, I've fucked up everything. Me and Tai could never be friends after that. He probably didn't even mean it when he kissed me... Why do I even care about that? He hated me, I was hopelessly attracted to him, and now I have to think of some way to explain to T.K and Kari why I'm not staying at his house anymore. Fuck. **Fuck.**

Tais POV~

I heard the door slam shut as I sat in my bed. _Don't go. _I wanted Matt to stay, I wanted to apologize to him. No. I'm not gay. I wanted him gone, and I hated him for everything that happened earlier. I'm attracted to woman. That's why I was mad at him for dating Sora. God I can't keep lying to myself.

Why did I have to push away everyone I got close to? Especially Matt. He needed me. Just for fear that we really meant what happened earlier? Fear that nobody would consider me strong, courageous, or their leader? What would the Digidestined think if they knew how I really felt? They'd probably think I was just like Mimi. They'd think I was cute, and helpless. As helpless as I felt right now, _fuck. _

I wasn't courageous. If I was I wouldn't be hiding behind a lie, telling everyone Sora was the reason I hated Matt. When really I didn't hate him at all. I longed for him, I needed him in the sickest way. He reached out to me, and I pushed him away. He needed me and I wasn't there for him. I got him high, as a selfish excuse to escape from my own problems. Him kissing me didn't mean anything to him I bet... It was his first time being high, he didn't mean to do that.

My chest felt empty, I felt totally alone in the world. What was I supposed to do? I wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. It was the same feeling I lived with before Matt stayed with me for those wonderful short days. I wanted to run to Matt, grab onto him, tell him everything and never let him go. I was just a complete asshole to him. What did I even have left? I lived alone. I had a worthless job. It's not like anyone even care about me.

I wanted this feeling gone. It felt like something took me over, I wasn't myself. I wanted to cry, to release every terrible feeling. The tears wouldn't come out. I walked to the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I was pathetic. I picked up my shaver, and grabbed a pair of scissors. I wasn't even thinking, as I cut apart the shaver ripping out the blades. I ran one of the blades across my wrists. It took my mind of my emotional pain. Blood immediately formed at the deep cut, and ran down my arms. I ran it across my wrist again, and again, _and again. _I dropped the blade, and looked at my bloody arm. God what was I doing? I grabbed onto my wrist, and wrapped it in a towel. I frantically walked threw my apartment, wondering what to do.

I didn't want to die, I wanted the pain from inside to be gone. Suddenly the tears came, I didn't know what I had just done to myself. The towel was wet with blood, God I wanted it to stop. What if it never stopped. I was getting dizzy. I just needed to sit down. I fell against the wall, and slid onto the floor. I lay there helpless, until eventually I fell asleep.


	5. Alluding

I was reading Go Ask Alice and got inspired to write this. That doesn't mean it'll be any good, but meh I'll give it a try.

Takerus POV~

My brother came back to stay with me. I didn't ask why, he seemed kind of sad. I guess things didn't go to well with Taichi. That didn't really matter, he was my brother and I was going to be there for him. I was about ready to go to the grocery store to buy some much needed food. All I really had was canned soup, and some moldy bread.

"Matt, I'm going now" I called to my brother, who was sitting on the couch off in thought.

"T.K, it's late. And you don't need to be buying food just 'cause I'm staying here. Besides, it's 10pm" he said, obviously thinking he was being a bother staying with me.

"Matt you're my brother, you're not going to starve on my account" I said smiling at him. He smiled back,

"Thanks T.K... For everything. You don't know how much I appreciate it". With that I left.

There was a grocery store a few blocks down. It was about a twenty minute walk. It wasn't long before I was there. I grabbed everything I needed: milk, bread, cereal, meat, ice cream, whatever caught my eye. I paid the cashier and left.

"Hey T.K!" I heard my name being called, I turned around and saw Ken smiling and running towards me.

"Hey Ken" I replied.

"What brings you here?" he asked, I pointed to my grocery bags, "Oh, well obviously. But it's so late, it's kind of dangerous being around here at this hour". Ken was in training to be a police officer, of coarse he'd be overly concerned.

"Hey, I do it all the time Ken. Don't worry about it" he still seemed concerned.

"T.K I can't in good conscious let you walk home alone at this hour, let me walk you home" he offered.

"Ken I'm not six, I'll be fine. Besides it's just as dangerous for you" I didn't want him to have to walk me home, I enjoyed the walk.

"Okay T.K... But please be careful" he seemed worried.

"Okay mom" I waved at him smiling as I walked off.

I had been walking about five minutes when I got this eerie feeling that I was being followed. I quickly looked around, noticing two larger men. It must have been that talk with Ken that got me a little afraid... I was getting a little paranoid. I heard them getting closer. _Stay calm T.K, they don't want to hurt you. _I started walking faster just in case, I could still hear them. I didn't dare turn around again. I started to run. I definitely heard them coming closer. I ran as fast as I could.

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm, I dropped my bags.

"Where do you think you're going pretty boy?" he said. They were both definitely bigger than me. They were both men, one looked about my age and the other looked maybe thirty. They definitely weren't attractive.

"Let me go!" I demanded, how lovely would it have been if they did let me go. "Please, I don't have much money on me but-" the older one cut me off. It was clear he was the leader of this.

"Kid, it's not you're money we want". He had a terrible smirk on his face. What was it he wanted?

"Please... Anything you want just let me go" my heart was beating out of my chest. I had no idea what to do.

"Do as I say and things we'll go a lot easier, now shut the fuck up before I hurt you" the older one said. I looked at the younger one, he was looking down. The older one flung me over his shoulder, I stiffened my body feeling utterly helpless.

They quickly ran down an alley way, and climbed up a rusty set of metal stairs heading to a group of apartments. They took me into what appeared to be there apartment, it was hideous. The first room I saw was the kitchen. The walls were yellow, it appeared as if they at one point were white. The whole place smelt like cigarettes. The floor was a stained white and blue tiling, covered with random brown and green stains. The chairs were all mismatched, and the table was covered with dirty bowls and plates.

They took me into what was apparently a bedroom. I knew exactly what was happening now. It wasn't much of a bedroom. It consisted of a twin mattress on the floor, dirty dented walls, and a lamp also on the floor. They threw me against the mattress.

"We're going to have some fun with you kid, and you're going to do everything we say and we might let you keep your life" the older one said, the younger male still stayed silent.

"Please sir, I just want to go home" I begged. I was totally afraid.

"Shut up, you pussy!" he said coming closer and slamming my head against the wall. Tears formed in my eyes. I stayed quiet, what was there I could do?

"Brent... I-" the other male finally spoke up. Apparently Brent was the older ones name.

"Shut up Keith! This little faggot wants it" Brent yelled at him. Brent and Keith.

I sat there shaking, just watching them stare at me. There was two of them, and only one of me. Keith smiled as he came closer to me. While he came closer and closer to me, fear took over. I, embarrassing enough, wet myself.

He smirked as he saw the wet spot on my pants, "Awwe, lil faggot had an accident?". I blushed, I wanted to die. He lifted my shirt off of me, and dug his nails into my bare chest. He pulled his nails across my ribs, it burned. He then took off my wet pants, and then my boxers. I was completely naked in front of two strangers.

He put my totally soft penis in his hands and laughed. I was holding in my tears. This was humiliating. Not only was I about to be raped, but one of my rapists was laughing at the size of my penis? He gently placed his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. Without warning he pulled his hand away and quickly smacked me across the face.

Suddenly Brent made his move. He took his erect penis out of his pants and grabbed me by the hair. He was practically ripping my hair out. He forced my mouth around his penis, which pushed on the back of my throat. He held onto my head, and thrust his penis in and out of my mouth. I gasped for breath while tears ran down my face. I felt like my lungs were collapsing, I was about ready to pass out. He continued to thrust against the back of my throat, with so much pressure on my gag reflex I finally puked all over his penis.

"Oh, look what you've done" Brent said in a semi satisfied voice, taking his penis out of my mouth. He slammed my head onto the floor, where some of the puke had landed.

"Now apologize for puking of my dick, you useless child" he said while he held my head in the puke.

"I-I'm... S-sorry" I said between sobs and gasps for air.

"Okay, good boy" he said.

"I'd like to get some of this" Keith chimed in. He grabbed me from Brent. He pushed me against my stomach onto the mattress as I continued to bawl my eyes out, holding my arms down and sitting on my legs. I felt something pushing up against my asshole.

"P-please don't..." I said hoping he'd stop, he seemed to be the more compassionate of the two.

"Shut up!" he demanded. Suddenly I felt my asshole being stretched open. Had I gotten home without being kidnapped I would have used the bathroom, that is to say... I had to go number two. We all know feces is stored in the rectum prior to a... Bowel movement. I feared how mad he would be when he went to enter my asshole and found out it was filled with crap. He penetrated deeper. I guess he didn't care about the crap, he kept thrusting in and out. It hurt in a way that I couldn't explain. I was still unable to breathe properly, my throat burned from vomiting, I was humiliated, and my ass hurt terribly. It felt like it was bleeding.

Finally he pulled out. "Oh looks like someone made a mess of my cock" he said in a voice that someone would use when speaking to a child, "Well that someones going to have to clean it up".

No. I was not going to suck my own feces off of his penis. That was to much. He put his shitty penis in front of mouth. It smelt terrible. By this time I had stopped crying, though my lip was still quivering.

"P-please no.." I begged.

His penis was still erect, which only meant I still had more to go. Neither of them had came yet. He shoved his penis in my mouth, it was disgusting. I did as he said and sucked my own crap off his penis. If I lived through this I'd probably kill myself. I heard his satisfied moans as I sucked his dick. I so badly wanted to just bite down as hard as I could, but I could only imagine the consequences.

I tried to take my mouth away from his penis, "No, if you want me to continue being gentle with you you'll continue doing that". I guess I didn't want to have it thrust in and out of my mouth again like Brent had done. Just then I felt Brents penis penetrating my asshole. He forcefully pushed it in. I again tried to get Keiths penis out of my mouth, "What did I say?".

He then grabbed onto my head and forced his penis to the back of my mouth, in and out. While at the same time Keith fucked me in the ass. I could barely breathe. Brent was pounding in and out so fast, I knew my rectum was bleeding.

I screamed, I forced it out. "Oh poor child, do you want me to stop?" Keith asked in that baby-voice again. I looked up at him, with tears in my eyes and nodded my head. He patted me on the head and took his penis out of my mouth. I should have seen it coming, I suddenly felt another penis in my ass. I screamed out in pain as my ass was stretched past its limits. Some how in sync the thrust in and out, it was slower but it hurt so much.

"YAMATO!" I screamed for my brother, I wanted him to save me so badly. I wanted him to protect me like he did while we were kids. The tears started again as they sped up.

"PATAMON PLEASE!" I wish that somehow my best friend would appear in the real world, and digivolve into the gorgeous Angemon who's always protected me. "KARI, JOE, TAI, IZZY! MIMI!" I wished someone would hear me. "CODY! YOLEI! KEN! SOMEONE SAVE ME!". "DAISUKE?... Sora?" I knew calling out for my friends was just worthless, but I had to try. God, back in the Digital world when I was in trouble they were always bending over backwards to save me. It wasn't fair. Keith and Brent got mad at my screaming. One of them smacked me in the back of the head. The combined efforts of my loss of blood, inability to breathe, and that smack to the head I passed out.

I hope someones disgusted with me for writing that.

Also, I'm tired of hearing things about anal sex with no poo! Like come on guys,

After having to sit through biology class learning about the digestive system I'd like to get things right!


	6. Axes

Yay for the nice people who gave me nice reviews ^^ -hugs-

I got a while before Big Brothers on, so I think I'll finally finish this chapter :D

Lets have a b'awwww chapter. Here we go folks!

Oh, I don't own digimon.

Takerus POV~:

I had a pounding headache as I awoke finding myself in a freezing empty alley, lying in a pile of garbage. The events of the night before were still fresh in my mind, though it was a little fuzzy. _My ass hurts so much._ Come to think of it, was there any part of my body that didn't hurt? I guess those two guys were nice enough to put me back into my clothes, which smelt of piss, puke and now garbage. I tried to stand up, it was worthless. "_Someone, help" _ I weakly tried to yell. My throat was in to much pain. I crawled into the crowded streets causing myself great pain, praying someone would help me. I was so cold.

The back of my pants were covered in blood. I guess my theories about that were true, my ass was bleeding last night. I touched my face, dried blood flaked off. Along with a dried white substance, gee... I could only guess what that was. I still had a terrible taste in my mouth. I guess I must have puked while sleeping amongst the garbage or somewhere along the line, because my shirt had a nice bunch of puke on it.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard a woman scream, she lowered herself to my level. She must have been a bit older than me, she had long browny-redish hair, hazel eyes, and freckles.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. Was I okay? What the shit kind of question was that? I was laying on the filthy street, covered in blood. Yeah, I was just peachy.

"No... Please... I".

"I'm calling an ambulance, calm down... You're going to be all right" she told me, I know she was just trying to comfort me but I knew it wasn't going to be alright. The woman was on her cellphone for a while, describing where we were, my apparent injuries, and some other things I didn't find important.

Finally the ambulance came. Two men that I didn't get a good look at loaded me onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. They hooked me up to an I.V, I've always been terrified of them but at this point I didn't mind.

"Whats your name son?" someone asked me.

"Takeru... Taikaishi... T-a-...I-k-a-i-s-h-i.".

"Is there anyone we can call?" he asked. I gave him the number of my apartment, hoping Yamato was there, and my fathers number.

"Please... Make sure Matt comes" was the last thing I said before drifting of to sleep.

I awoke in a hospital bed, connected to various machines. Someone thankfully changed me into a nice clean hospital gown, and washed me up. I was free from the pee, vomit, and blood.

"Takeru..." I heard from across the room. It was Matt. I was overjoyed with him being there, he would make everything better.

"Matt! Matt!" I yelled sitting up, apparently I sat up to fast. I started to cough.

"Takeru, don't hurt yourself" Matt said getting up and coming closer to me.

"T.K, what happened?" he said in a gentle voice, "That is, if you wanna talk about it". Tears formed in my eyes thinking about the events of yesterday.

"Matt... It was terrible, I was walking home and..." I felt a lump in my chest forming. "These two guys, they grabbed me. And they brought me to their apartment...". All the words poured out of my mouth, if it was anyone else I wouldn't tell them anything. Matt however, I wanted to tell him. I was bawling my eyes out as I told him. I felt his arms tightly wrapped around me.

"It's okay Takeru, let it all out. I'm going to be here for you from now on, I'm going to protect you". I could tell Matt was crying as well. "Takeru... It's all my fault. If I hadn't stayed with you, you wouldn't need to go get food and then...".

"No, Yamato. You told me not to, it's nobodys fault. Neither of us could control it... But I'm tired. Could you sleep on this lousy excuse for a bed with me?" I wanted Yamato close to me. I just needed to be with him now.

"Of coarse T.K" he said smiling. He crawled into the bed with me, and held me in his arms. I felt safe.

"_Yamato, I love you". _I placed my head on his chest and fell asleep.

-A few hours later-

I opened my eyes, awakening to the sound of arguing.

"No Kari, he's not coming in here. No" it was Matt, obviously talking to Hikari. I didn't want Kari there, I didn't want her to know what had happened. That's just to humiliating, I hope Matt hasn't told her. One day I'd have to face the shame and tell her, I couldn't keep anything from her, but not now.

"Matt, like a brother to him!" Kari yelled trying to be quiet, usually she didn't let her temper get the best of her.

"T.K IS MY BROTHER! He isn't ready for visitors, you don't know what he's been through" Matt said trying to protect me as usual.

"Guys?..." I chimed in.

"Oh, sorry T.K!" Matt said rushing over to me, "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?".

"Well, it'd be nice to not have the two people closest to me arguing while I was trying to sleep" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Takeru... I'm sorry" Kari said softly.

"It's okay Kari" I said smiling to reassure her, "But what exactly were you talking about?".

"Kari has this insane idea that Taichi should come visit you, in fact he's waiting in the lobby. I told her to tell him to leave, you only want family with you right now, well and Kari... Since she is pretty much family... But Taichi isn't, so he can leave" he rambled on, getting noticeably angry.

"Matt, it's okay. Tai is kind of like a brother to me in a way" I said, Kari smiled at me.

"See I knew he wouldn't mind!" Matt glared at Kari as she spoke.

"No. He's not coming in here, I'm your brother Takeru I know what's best for you" Matt stated.

"Matt... Did something happen between you and Tai?" I questioned. A couple days ago when Matt came back from Tais he seemed rather sad... I was almost certain something happened.

"No I just..." Kari cut him off

"Then whats the problem? okay with it, I'll go get him!". Kari pranced off to get Tai from the lobby.

Okay that was short but Big Brothers on :D

I'll probably add another chapter tonight or tomorrow night.


	7. Sight

Hello C:

I don't own digimon, bla bla bla.

This is probably going to be a little cliché Dx

Matts POV~:

After everything that went down with Tai I was nothing short of terrified of being in the same room as him. God he was a jerk. I didn't want him anywhere near my brother, who had just went through such trauma. _I hate you, I'll always hate you. _Those words we're engraved in my head, I haven't been able to get them out. He didn't care about me, after all Sora did he was still mad at me for dating her. He was selfish. He only kissed me to get back at me I bet, he wanted me to question myself. He wanted me to feel like a fool. I wasn't, so what if I thought he was a little cute? I don't anymore. He's a disgusting animal.

At this point I was pacing Takerus room with a furious look on my face.

"Matt?... Are you okay?" Takeru asked looking confused.

"Oh, sorry" I said pushing away my anger.

"Matt... You didn't tell Kari or anyone what happened did you?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Oh God, no. That's not my story to tell. You can trust me, I wont tell anyone".

"Thanks Matt" he said smiling with relief.

Tais POV~:

"Kari... Are you sure they want me there?" I asked as Kari pulled on my sleeve, urging me to walk faster. I felt uncomfortable with her arm that close to what I had done to myself, though it was hidden under my sweater.

"Yes, for the thousandth time yes! I don't know why you're so nervous all of a sudden" she reassured me, which for some reason didn't work.

"Is Matt still there?..." I asked nervously, already knowing the answer.

"Yes Tai, I already told you he's staying as long as he can until better". I wanted to see Matt, I wanted to see him so bad. Yet at the same time I wanted to turn and run. I couldn't let him see me after all I said to him.

Maybe I could explain it to him. Maybe he'd understand what I was going through. No. I couldn't even explain it to myself. I was gay, I could never admit it to myself, I longed to be with Matt. No. It was all lies, this isn't me. I'm not like that. _God. _I needed him. No. I needed to be away from him. He made me hurt myself, it was him. He was playing games with me. I must be insane, I've got something trapped in my body. Some kind of evil virus that's turning me homosexual. I bet I have a black gear stuck in my back. Yes, that's it.

I wanted the minutes to slow down, as we got closer and closer to Takerus room. Yet at the same time I wanted to be in there, with Matt. God I was selfish, I was there to see Takeru not Matt. Matt just happened to be there. We were outside his room. My stomach was overflowing with butterflies. Why was I feeling like this? Nothing made sense.

We walked into the room.

"Hi Matt!" Takeru said cheerfully. God he was brave. He was in the hospital with terrible injuries, and he was still cheery as he was when he was just a child. I looked over at Matt. He was gorgeous. His long luscious dirty-blonde hair was shaggy and uncombed. His beautiful blue eyes were full of worry, God he had such compassion for his brother. He had five o'clock shadow, which for some reason just added perfection to his face. Seeing him just made me even more confused.

He looked at me with cold eyes. I looked at him. Neither of us spoke.

"So! How are things going?" Kari said, breaking the silence.

"Um, I'm going to go get some coffee..." Matt said walking out of the room.

"Wait Matt!" Kari called after him. Matt continued walking. I guess that's what I get for what I said to him... My heart sunk as he left.

"Tai, what's wrong with you too?" Takeru asked.

"Nothing, I guess he's just-" Kari cut me off.

"No Tai, it isn't nothing. He went to your house one day, and came home the next without saying anything. Ever since then you've been acting weird. Somethings wrong".

"Kari, you don't understand. Not only that, but it's none of your concern. I'm here for Takeru, not to discuss my personal life". I looked around, I wasn't there for Takeru. I wasn't making anything better. I was just worrying him.

"Look I'm sorry, but I've got to go" I said walking out of the room. No one rushed after me. It was better if I left.

I walked down the hallway. I walked down the stairs slowly. In the front of the hospital there were children gathered. It appears it was some sort of story time going on. A man holding a book sat on a chair in front of the children.

"Congratulations! Today is your day. You're off to Great Places! You're off and away!" he read to them. I knew that book, "Oh! The Places You'll Go" by Doctor Seuss. Kari and I were in love with Doctor Seuss when we were young.

"You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself any direction you choose. You're on your own. And you know what you know. And YOU are the guy who'll decide where to go." he continued to read. Maybe it was a book intended for children, but it all made so much sense to me. I do know what I want. I wanted Matt. _I wanted him so much. _I needed to accept myself. I needed him to accept me.

So I'm not sure why, but with a childs book motivating me I was going to take a crazy chance. I was going to tell Matt everything. No. No, no. No more doubts. No saying no to my true feelings. Okay. So my goal? Find Matt, apologize to him, explain everything, and pray he feels the same way.

Maybe I didn't think that plan through, because as soon as I saw Matt walk through the door returning from picking up coffee my heart sank. I was so ready to confess my infatuation for him. I pushed myself towards him.

"Matt!" I called walking fast towards him.

"Oh... Hi" he said unimpressed.

"Listen, Matt. Can I talk to you?".

"I'd prefer if you didn't" he said coldly.

"Matt, I need to talk to you" I said, praying he would talk.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done for you. I know you hate me. I'll leave you alone" he said without emotion.

"No Matt... Please let's just talk about this" I was close to tears, I hadn't planned on getting so worked up.

"Okay Tai. Let's go for a walk" he said. I was so happy, he actually accepted. We walked down the street in silence. I had no idea what to say. "Okay Tai, if we're just going to walk around in silence I'm going to leave" his words stung.

"No Matt listen... I don't hate you".

"Okay, now that we've established that you don't hate me I'm going now". I couldn't let him leave, I had to tell him everything.

"Don't leave" I begged.

"Tai, you were a complete asshole to me. I'm just going to stay the fuck out of your life. Being friends with you would go nowhere" ouch.

"Matt, I love you. Whenever I'm with you I get this wonderful feeling. I only yelled at you because I'm scared of admitting my feelings to myself, let alone anyone else. When you kissed me everything felt right... I think you're a beautiful person. I'll understand if you still hate me but I needed to tell you that..." the words flew out, as much as I tried to hold them in.

…...


	8. Kings

Hello kittens.

My last two chapters have been to short, so I'm going to try to make this one longer. C:

So here we go! ^^

…

Matts POV~:

I must have been hearing wrong. This was to much. In the past week I've been on some sort of emotional downturn. I left my girlfriend, I attempted to make a connection with my ex-best friend, I made that connection; then he ended up hating me, my brother was raped... And now my ex-best friend's in love with me?

I stood there with my jaw wide open. I didn't know whether to be over joyed, or furious. Taichi was great, and a few days ago I would have loved to be hearing all of this. Though, on the other hand he was a complete jerk to me. However he did say it was just because he was scared of admitting his feelings. Then again, maybe this is some other cruel joke... Fuck my head hurts.

Tai was astonishing in the way of looks, and he was my best friend until I fucked everything up with Sora. Thinking back on all the late nights we spent pouring our souls out to each other I would have never excepted this... He always seemed to have a firm liking for girls. In fact, I thought he was furious at me to this day for dating Sora while he liked her. That's why he hated me right? That's why he told me he'd always hate me... I can still vividly remember the exact tone he . It wasn't with self denial he said those words. _I hate you, I'll always hate you. _He didn't mean it?

It felt like I was hit in the gut. Right now I was supposed to be there for Takeru, I should be with him. I shouldn't be standing here debating how I want my relationship to go with my best friend of how many years. My heart was racing.

"Matt?" he said looking a little hurt at my lack of a response.

"Tai... I..." I stumbled on my words, I wasn't even sure how I felt about this yet. I felt dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Tai said starring at me. Okay, so Tai was definitely attractive. I looked into his eyes. He was so courageous throwing his feelings out like that, even if he was a jerk to me before I had to give him credit for that. He was _really attractive. _I couldn't just use Takeru as an excuse for not being able to decode my feelings. This wasn't how things went in cheesy romance novels (so what if I'd read a few...) where the guy confessed his love for the girl and they both instantly knew they'd be together forever. This was more like one guy confesses his love for another guy totally confusing the other guy.

Jesus, Tai was adorable. If anything I admired him for telling the truth. I wrapped my arms around him. He looked shocked.

"Thanks for telling me Tai.." I said pulling him closer. He put his arms around my waist, his head in my chest, and smiled. Having him in my arms felt right. Butterflies weren't just in my stomach, they were everywhere throughout my body.

"Matt?" Tai said looking up at me, still hugging me tightly.

"Yes?".

"Come to my place?... I want to talk" he said clearly hoping I'd say yes.

"Okay" I said smiling.

We walked awkwardly to his apartment. It was probably about three blocks away, but it felt like forever. You could cut the tension with a knife. I'd occasionally look over at him, he kept his head down. If I've ever been in an uncomfortable situation this was it. Were we supposed to talk like everything was normal? He looked over at me, I faked a smile. He blushed.

I didn't tell him how I felt about the whole thing yet, in fact I hadn't even told myself. We walked into his apartment. I sat down on the couch, he sat next to me. He looked at me, and I looked at him. I was at a loss of words.

"So I..." was all I managed to say.

"I'm sorry if I made this whole thing awkward... I feel like this was a big mistake" he said looking down.

"Well to be honest with you I'd love this" I mumbled.

"Huh?" Tai said looking up.

"Well, you know I think you're amazing. But after the way you treated me? I thought you said you'll always hate me".

"Oh that..." Tai said, remembering his words. "Listen Matt, I didn't mean it".

"Tai... This is a lot for me right now. My brothers in the hospital, I'm still scared to death of Sora contacting me, I have no idea how I'm going to get through the week; I haven't seen the band in weeks, and I haven't had a decent sleep in weeks" I left out the part of Tai being a big part of my lack of sleep. "I'm glad you don't hate me, but I don't really know what to tell you. You're great and all, but I just-" I looked over at Tai, who was now crying attempting to hide his tears. _Great, I made him cry. _I really hate people crying, especially on my account.I inched closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up, with tears sliding slowly down his cheeks.

"I-I ruined everything" he said, his voice cracking. I put my arms around him, pulling him close to me. He came closer, sitting on my lap. He wrapped his arms around my stomach, and his head rested on chest. I kept my arms securely around his back. I could still hear him crying, through his attempts to be quiet.

"Tai, don't cry".

"God I'm pathetic" he managed to say, taking me by surprise.

"What?".

"Look at you Matt," he said whipping away tears with one hand, while still keeping his other on me. "You're so strong, after everything that's gone on. And here I am, crying for no reason". I wasn't strong, I'd just gotten really good at holding things in. If anyone was strong it was Tai, after denying his feelings for so long he finally had the courage to admit them. I had to respect him for that.

"Tai..." I said quietly while he quietly sobbed.

"This is so pointless," he said into my chest, "I can't make you like me by crying".

"Wait, Tai. You know I never said I didn't like you. And if anything crying will make you feel better" I said while rubbing his back. He actually smelt really good; a mix of mens body spray, sweat, and this unmistakable charming odor I couldn't describe as anything but Tai. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Tai... I think there's a pretty good chance that I really like you". As I said those words I got this weird feeling in my chest. I knew how he'd react, but I was still scared of him getting up laughing and telling me it was all a joke.

Tai pulled his head back, leaving his arms still around me. His eyes were still red and wet from crying, but I thought he looked adorable none the less.

"Really?" he said blushing.

"Yes" I said, blushing as well.

"So... Can I kiss you? You know like, a real kiss... Not like before" he said, his face was beat red.

"Umm, yes" I said, trying to hide the enormous grin that was taking over my face. He was shaking as his face moved closer to mine, pursing his lips awkwardly. Our lips were only centimeters apart. He pulled back, "But... Really?" he said sheepishly.

I grabbed his head and pulled it towards mine, and kissed him. He was tense at first, but he immediately loosened up. Time stopped as our lips pressed against each other. At that moment nothing mattered, I felt on top of the world. Everything felt right, like the end of some feel good movie. I didn't want to seem to eager or ruin the mood by shoving my tongue down his throat, as much as I wanted to, so I just held the kiss as long as I could. We eventually pulled away from it. He looked into my eyes briefly before collapsing into my chest and hugging me tight enough to cut off my circulation. I guess it wasn't all a joke.

"So Matt..." he said while we snuggled up to each other, "I really like you, you really like me. What now?".

"We could watch the Lion King..." I said avoiding actually answering that question. I wasn't sure if he wanted sex, or to declare our relationship status.

"Matt, you're a genius" Tai said much to my surprise. "I'd go rummage around and find it... But I don't really want to let go of you" he said smiling shyly. I saw his point, I didn't want to be separated from him at the moment either. I picked him up, like he was my bride I was carrying away after our wedding. He directed me over to a shelf full of movies. He picked up the Lion King and struggled with the VCR for a while.

"You're heavy" I said, sitting down on the couch and holding him on my lap. He put his head on my shoulder, and grabbed both of my hands interlocking our fingers.

"Matt..." he said staring at me.

"Yes?".

"You're cute". I smiled. I guess this should be really weird. I hadn't had a real conversation with him in months, and all of a sudden we're holding on to each other as if our lives depended on it. It felt weird. I sincerely thought that I would miss Tai if he wasn't here right now.

We left The Lion King on in the background, but we more paid attention to each other. I moved his gorgeous brown hair out of his eyes to get a better view of his big brown eyes. We took turns gently kissing one another, giggling like twelve year-old girls in between.

"Imagine if Gabumon and Agumon saw us now" Tai said playing with my hair.

"You know they always were really close..." I joked. Tai playfully hit me, rejecting that idea.

"You hit me" I said in a fake sad voice.

"Awww, you poor thing".

"Now you have to kiss me Tai". He didn't hesitate. He quickly pressed his lips against mine. When I felt him leaving and pushed my lips harder against his, while opening my mouth a little inviting his tongue to investigate. He took the invitation and our tongues were soon intertwined.

I could feel myself getting hard. I really wanted something to happen, but with my respect for Tai I hesitated. This was the first time we'd actually kissed, and had it mean something. I pulled away.

"Tai... I don't want to-" he cut me off,

"Don't worry Matt. I know" he said pushing his lips against mine again. I was relieved. The Lion King was long over, including the credits. Time had completely escaped me. I broke away from Tai.

"What time is it?" I asked.

He looked over at the clock "11:45".

"Shit! I told Takeru I was just going to get coffee! I need to go there now!".

"Matt... It's a little late. Phone T.K and apologize" he said calmly.

"I guess...".

"And you can spend the night!" he said hopefully. Considering the whole problem with Takeru derived from being out to late I decided it was the best to stay, plus I didn't really care to leave Tai right now.

I phoned the hospital, and asked for Takerus room.

"Hello?" he anwsered.

"Hi Takeru... It's Matt. I'm really sorry-" he cut me off.

"Did you and Tai make up?".

The question took me by surprise. "Um... Yes".

"You know I could tell something happened between the two of you. Where are you right now?" he asked.

"I'm at Tais".

"Good. Then I forgive you."

"Okay Takeru, take care".

"I've got nurses for that" he joked.

"You know what I mean T.K,". "Yeah, yeah. Bye Matt!". I hung up. Takeru was so perceptive, I tried to keep from him finding out about my fight with Tai. I guess I was just really obvious.

Tai came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"So how'd it go my huggy bear?" he asked.

"Huggy bear?".

"I thought I'd try it out" he said blushing a little.

"I'm tired" I declared while yawning.

"Well then we'll sleep" he said leading me to his bedroom. He down down on his bed looking up at me.

"You don't have any with you" he said.

"I usually just sleep in my boxers" I replied. "Well then I will too" he said smiling. We both striped down to our boxers and crawled into bed. God he looked sexy. I lay on my side cuddled up against him, putting one leg over his waist and my head and arm on his chest. He put both of his hands around my waist and looked down at me.

I was pretty sure we both could feel how hard the other had gotten. We giggled. He moved his hand a few inches away from my crotch. "Can I have a look?" he asked, looking at me with adorable puppy eyes.

"Sure" I said trying not to seem to eager. He pulled my boxers down bellow my penis.

…...

There! :3

-dances around-

I finally finished that chapter.


	9. Fine

Hello C:

I've been lazy lately. To much school and giving doughnuts to hobos, not enough writing

So I've had half of chapter nine laying around (actually it wasn't lying anywhere, it's been in my computer) and I've finally decided to finish it.

This is gonna be a short chapter.

Takerus POV~:

I lay motionless in my hospital bed. I was exhausted. It was late, but I couldn't get to sleep. I was tired of all the damn tests they did on me, I'd been here to a couple days now and it was getting ridiculous. The doctors say I have internal bleeding. I'm not even sure how they're supposed to fix this, they're not to concerned about telling me whats going on. The information that I have been told is "You're going to be fine". You could imagine it's terribly embarrassing having to explain to different nurses and doctors that I was raped. I don't really think they care, they probably get people like me a lot. However, being that this is my first (and hopefully last) time being raped it's **damn **embarrassing.

I'm starting to have a large amount of self pity, I've been told "At least you're still alive" a few times. If I wasn't alive I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be dealing with this fucking terrible pain in my ass, the horrible cramps, or my nice black eye. At the diarrhea is gone, that was probably one of the worst things. It's all nothing compared to how pathetic I've been feeling. I'm such a pussy, I couldn't even fight back. What kind of a man was I to let this happen? I know there's starving kids in Africa, and all that stuff... But honestly it's hard not to feel bad for myself.

What am I supposed to do after this? Am I supposed to go on pretending nothing happened? What was I supposed to tell everyone? I couldn't keep lying to everyone, saying I just got beat up. I especially needed to tell Kari. She needed to know the truth. Kari was my best friend, if I told her she'd probably never think of me the same. If I didn't tell her there would always be tension on my part, a sense of guilt for not telling her the truth. The last thing I needed at this point was guilt, and I could probably go without anymore shame.

One of the nurses came into my room. She was a little chubby, but still attractive though her scrubs didn't do her justice. Her hair was up in a ponytail, showing off her soft face and blue eyes. She was one of the nurses I was more familiar with.

"Hello Takeru" she said smiling, not that she had anything to smile about.

"Let me guess, you gotta take more blood?" I said sighing. I don't know why they needed to take my blood, I guess it was some sort of test thing. One of the doctors told me I could have caught HIV or something. The thought of that scared me to death.

"I'm sorry Takeru, the doctor just wants to have a second look".

I sighed. She wrapped that damn elastic band around my arm, which was my least favorite part, and starting looking for a vein.

"Breathe out" she said as she stuck the needle in. I bit my lip. I was getting used to this, but it still hurt like hell.

"Ughhh," I mumbled.

"I know Takeru, I know. I'm almost done". Whether she was almost done or not I hated every second of it. She finally took the needle out and undid that elastic band. She held a cotton ball to my arm for a bit, then taped it on. She changed my I.V bag and left. Such a glorious life I lived. The nurse looks after me, while I lay here useless.

Again I was alone with my thoughts. My miserable self centered thoughts.

Matts POV~:

Taichi smirked at me. He looked down at my penis then looked up at me. He squirmed down to my waist, his head only a few inches from my dick.

"Can I?" he asked smiling. I blushed. I really wanted to take it slow, but _God _ he was sexy. We'd just only said how we felt about each other hours ago, and now this? I have to admit it's not really romantic as I'd hoped. But whats romance compared to hormones? I wanted him. He wanted me. I felt flustered, I couldn't decide what I wanted.

"I..._ uhhhhhhhhh-_" without warning he pushed my penis to the back of his throat. He held it at the bottom, guiding it throughout his wet mouth. He moved his moist lips up my hard dick, and started licking the head. His tongue swirled around the sensitive area. He put his lips around it again and started sucking on the top. His lips got lower and lower, til almost my whole penis was in his mouth. His tongue played around with my penis as he moved his lips up and down.

"Auuuugh," I moaned. He smiled. He slipped my penis out of his mouth. He grabbed my penis and started jerking me off, while he licked what part of it he could.

"_Ohh my God" _was all I could manage to say. He looked up at me with mischievous eyes. His hand slowed down. He maneuvered around my body and sat on my chest, his back facing me. His knees where on each side of my chest. He moved his rear end towards my face.

"Okay, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to get you to suck my penis, while I'm sucking yours... But I'm having problems" he said embarrassed. His chest was pressed against my stomach, and his ass was facing my face. I laughed, he was too cute.

"Sixty-nining? You sure you want to?" I asked smiling.

"Of coarse!" he said. I grabbed his thighs and pulled him towards me. I pulled off his boxers and grabbed onto his penis, which was now above my head. We sucked on each others dicks. Mine had gone a little soft from all the moving around, but as soon as his lips touched my penis it immediately became hard.

"Don't hold it in Matty" he said in a smug voice. His tongue circled my dick. I pushed his penis deep into my throat, trying to outdo him. He pushed my penis to the back of his throat. I pushed it back a few times, licking all around his penis. He sucked hard on mine, his mouth was _so _wet. I pretended to bite his penis, and lightly touched it with my teeth.

"DONT!" he shouted out, my penis still in his mouth. I giggled. I felt him grab my penis with his hand. He jerked it and sucked it, like before. I did the same.

"I'm going to make you come first" I said challenging him.

"Oh really now?" he said. He licked all around my penis, and shoved it to the back of his throat. I was shaking. Suddenly I let out a large load of semen; right into his mouth. He turned and looked at me, licking his lips. He swallowed it all. His penis was still in my mouth.

"So, what are you waiting for?" he said turning around and pushing his penis deeper into my mouth. I gagged, it was so far back.

"Oh you don't like that Matty?". He pushed if further back. I gagged harder.

"Lick the top Matty" I did. "Deep throat Matty". I did. I moved his penis to the back of my throat, trying not to gag. I moved it in and out. He pulled his penis out of my mouth. Suddenly my whole face was covered with warm white liquid. I looked up at him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "You're just adorable Matt!" he said smiling ear to ear. I'm sure I looked just stunning, with cum dripping down my face.


	10. Uneasy

Hello. C:

My well of inspiration has run dry over the school year ._.

I really have no idea which direction to take this, but here I go ;D

Takerus Pov~

I was having a better day than usual. I was no longer connected to an IV bag, as the doctors didn't find it necessary anymore. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't any better. My ass still hurt a shit ton, but I guess I was feeling a little better.

Ken had come to visit me, along with my best friend of all Patamon. Ken took a special trip to the digital world to bring him to visit me. Patamon would be staying in the hospital with me as long as I was in there. As long as he was there I'd be alright. More than alright.

"So, how'd all this come from just getting beaten up?" Ken asked examining me.

"I uhhh, I don't know".

"I still feel really bad, seeing as I let this happen" he said looking at his feet.

"Ken, it's my fault for being so stubborn. Don't loose sleep over it. You've been going out of your way to make it up to me" I said pointing at the many teddy bears, flowers, get-well cards, balloons, and fruit baskets Ken had sent me. He blushed.

"I like it!" Patamon said leaning up against a stuffed bear while eating a banana.

"Well I just...",

"Shut up Ken! All I need is your company" I said. He forced a smile.

"Plus you brought my best friend here" I said, Patamon flew over and sat on my head pridefully. Ken looked at his watch.

"Shit I'm late, I got training to go to. Sorry T.K" he grabbed his belongings.

"It's okay Ken, I got Patamon to keep me company" he rushed out of the room.

Patamon flew onto my lap and looked up at me. "So T.K, what really happened?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked blushing.

"I know it'd take a lot more than just getting beaten up to put you in the hospital". My lip started quivering, I hated even thinking about it. "Takeru? What's wrong?". Tears formed, and I didn't even try to hold them in.

"T.K I didn't mean to make you upset!" Patamon said panicking, "You don't have to tell me what happened!".

"No, look Patamon... I know I can tell you but it's just so fucking pathetic..." I said whipping away the tears, I had to try to be strong.

"You see Patamon... I got raped". Patamon was stunned.

"R-raped?" he said looking up at me. "Yeah by these two men, they ruined me" I said ashamed. Patamon attempted to hug my chest with his small arms. I hugged him, and put my head on his.

"I wont judge you T.K, it's not you're fault". I felt relieved to be able to tell someone other than my brother. If only it was that easy to tell anyone else.

Matts Pov~

"Uhhh" I grumbled rolling over, facing the wall. I wasn't aware of what time it was, but by the sun streaming in through the window I was sure it was probably time to get up. However my brain said differently. I ignored the sun and hid under the blankets. I rolled over again, and peeked my eyes out of the blankets. It then dawned upon me, I was in Taichis bed and the events of last night were indeed real. I smiled. Realizing Tai wasn't in the bed I decided to get out of bed myself.

I sat up and stretched my arms out, letting out a big yawn. I was wearing only my boxers. I brushed my hand across my face, I could feel a bit of dried cum on my stubbly cheeks. It was completely disgusting, but I couldn't help but grin. It was Tais cum. Even though I'd rather have waited for something like that, trying to be as classy as I can be, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it a lot.

I opened the door, and greeted with the delicious aroma of bacon. I smoothed out my boxers, trying to look nice regardless of the fact that I was half naked and had dried cum on my face. I walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Tai was wearing a blue apron, blue jeans, and a regular old t-shirt. He was making pancakes and bacon. He beamed from ear to ear when I walked in.

"Matt!" he exclaimed, I walked next to him smiling. He put his arm around me and kissed me on the forehead. I put both my arms around his waist.

"Did you have a good sleep?" he asked.

"It would have been better if you woke up next to me" I said blushing, I wasn't used to being all mushy with Tai- the Tai I used to always compete with in the digital world.

He smirked, "Well you looked so cute, I didn't want to wake you".

"What time did you get up?" I asked, still holding onto him. He kept one arm on me, and used the other to flip a pancake onto a plate and add new batter to the pan.

"Maybe 9:30ish". I looked at the clock, it was 11:17am.

"Hey, you know you can have a shower if you want?" he said giggling at me.

"What, do I smell?" I asked defensively.

"No, you got a little something on your face" he said touching my cheek.

"Oh.. Yeah... Maybe we can shower together?" I said hopefully.

He grinned and handed me a plate of pancakes and bacon, "Sure Matt"

I grabbed my plate, loaded it with syrup, and sat down at the small table in the corner of the kitchen. Tai grabbed a plate and sat down across from me. I immediately started stuffing my face, "Mhmmm! Tai this is delicious! Who knew you could cook?" I teased.

"Well, anyone can cook pancakes. And plus, I used a mix" he said in between chewing.

"So modest too" I said, and continued to eat. I couldn't help but look at his while we ate. He did the same.

"Don't chew with your mouth open Tai" I said, I wasn't sure how he kept food in his mouth while chomping like a horse with his mouth wide open.

"Shut up Matt, I made you food" he snapped back. I smiled. It reminded me of the days when we were both complete assholes to each other.

"Hey Matt?",

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Lets go see Takeru today, he's got to be lonely in there".

"Yeah I guess..." I said, all seemed so perfect that night I had forgotten about Takeru.

"Matt..." he asked reluctantly.

"Yes?".

"What happened to him? I know he didn't JUST get beaten up".

"Tai, that's not my story to tell... And Takeru doesn't want me telling people, I'm sorry" I said, I was a little scared of his reaction. I definitely didn't want him to think I didn't trust him.

To my relief Tai smiled, "You're a good brother Matt".

We both finished eating, Tai took our plates to the dishwasher.

"So Matt, how about that shower?" Tai asked while winking.

"Yes!" I said smiling. I got up and followed him to the bathroom.

He grabbed a couple towels from the closet on the way to the bathroom. Tai started undressing, and I took off my boxers. Leaving our clothes on the floor we stepped into the shower, and Tai turned it on. By now my penis was completely hard, and so was his. We stood under the water, I playfully pushed him. He splashed the water at me. He was so darn adorable. I pressed myself against his chest and hugged him tight. He poured shampoo into my hair.

"I'm cleaning you" he said smiling, while he rubbed the shampoo into my scalp. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured some on his head, and started rubbing it in,

"Now I'm cleaning you". We both giggled. I grabbed some bubbles from his hair, and blew them into his face. He put his hand on my cheek. I looked at his wrist, suddenly I became mortified. His wrist was cut deep, and the straight cuts looked intentional.

"Tai..." I said trying to remain calm, I could at least try to give him the benefit of the doubt. "What happened?" I asked pointing to his wrist. He quickly pulled it away covering it with his other hand, and looked down to a band aid floating near the drain. "Please Tai, please tell me you didn't do that to yourself". Tai remained silent. His face looked terrified. "Tai, please. What happened?". He didn't reply.

At this moment I would picture him crying, and slurring out what happened between sobs but he remained silent. I pulled him close to me, and rubbed his head.

"It's okay Tai" I said to the rather disturbed looking Tai. We still stood underneath the running water completely naked, however it wasn't as sexual as it was before.. I took the shower head down and washed the shampoo out of both of our hair. Tai still remained silent. I turned of the shower and took his hand and led him out of the shower. We both grabbed towels and wrapped them around ourselves.

"C'mon" I said leading Tai to his room. We crawled into his bed still wearing just the towels. "It's okay Tai" I said again putting my arms around him.

His head was hidden in my chest. His hands were pressed against my stomach trembling.


	11. Crafts

Hello kittens. C:

I've finally decided to update, after spending the last view days reading fanfiction I thought I should start on another chapter for mine. I think I'm becoming a bit lacking in the lemon department, so you can expect some in the next view chapters... Maybe. Anyways, this is yet ANOTHER attempt at making a nice long chapter that will fail.

Anyways, here we go! -Flies off on unicorn-

Tais Pov~

I looked up at Yamato. He looked away, barely able to look me in the eye. I had one great night, and I completely ruined it with my fucked up reckless actions. Is there anyway to explain this that doesn't make me seem like an emotional freak? I was once the leader of the Digidestined, and now I was a pathetic wrist cutter. And for what reasons? My own fear of my feelings? My damn selfish fear. How is it possible that I once possessed the crest of courage? This was far from courageous.

Yamato rubbed my back slowly, trying to comfort me. He could have spat in my face, called me out on what I really was _pathetic, _and left. Instead he held onto me tight. Friendship, at least his crest accurately suited him.

"Taichi, do you want to talk about it?".

Did I want to talk about it? No. I didn't want him to know how much of a loser I really was, yet I felt I needed to tell him. I thought of the words in my head, I thought of possible lies. No. Lying is not an option.

I must tell the truth, it burns in my throat. I want to pour out all my insecurities, I wanted to tell him I was scared of myself. Scared of what others would think of me. I was scared they would think of me, their leader-their friend, in a completely different light. As someone who's weak enough to fall for his best friend-his male best friend. They'd giggle at me if they ever saw me with Matt, they'd call me cute.

Perhaps they'd think even less of me if they knew about the amount of self pity I felt for myself. I wanted so much to be with Matt. To wake up every morning next to him. To let out all the feelings I felt for him. How come whenever something good happens between us I completely screw it up?

After what seemed like forever of planning my words the words came out, unplanned.

"Yamato... I'm sorry". Of coarse that's all my idiot mind could blurt out.

Matt pulled me closer. "Tai, it's okay. Don't apologize to me" he said in a soothing voice.

"I'm ashamed of myself" I said looking away from him. Matt sat up, pulling me up too. He looked me in the eyes.

"Tai, why'd you do it? I wont think of you any less for telling me".

"You know I don't think I was ever mad at you for dating Sora" I said, letting my feelings flow out. "Well I sure was mad at you for hating me".

"I didn't _hate _you".

"You did lose contact with me for about a year there".

"Yeah but I didn't _hate _you".

"You only ignored my phone calls, told me you fucking hated-"

"YEAH, but I didn't hate you! Look, maybe I was a complete asshole but deep down I missed you. And when I thought about it, it would drive me mad. Especially the dreams I'd have. Those dreams that I'd wake up to, lying in sticky wet sheets. It drove me mad. When you showed up at my door I was furious. The shame you'd bring me, that wasn't actually your fault. It was my own stupid desires. Then that night, when I made you do weed-" he cut me off this time,

"I've done it before! It's not like it was my-" I cut off his senseless ramblings.

"Okay Matt, you're big and mighty and you've done it before". He blushed a little. "Anyways," I continued "You kissed me. It was just, amazing. I got so mad at myself for feeling that way about you, and I couldn't think. I just grabbed my razor and well..." I held out my wrist looking at it.

"So you're ashamed of me?" he asked, looking a bit confused.

"No. Myself. What would everyone think?" I was beginning to become more aware of how dumb the whole thing was.

"I couldn't see your _friends _having a problem with who you are" he said, obviously getting annoyed with me.

"Matt, I really like you".

"But you're ashamed of what we could be?".

"Stop being so arrogant, if you'd felt the same way I bet-"

"But that's the problem Tai. I don't feel the same way, and I'm not ashamed of who I am".

"Matt come on, you were accepting a couple minutes ago".

"That's before I found out I was the problem. I really like you too Tai, but if I'm making you cause harm to yourself maybe I should just leave". My heart sank.

"Please don't go" I pleaded with him. He moved to the edge of the bed, facing his back to me. I crawled towards him, and put my arms over his shoulders holding on tight. "Stay".

"I just don't understand Tai".

"Matt, I build myself up to look like some strong guy, and I try so hard to do whats best for everyone. Then I admit to being possibly gay, whats everyone gonna think? And what am I gonna think of myself?".

"Tai I think out of everyone you'd be the one to understand this" he was obviously disappointed in me.

He turned and faces me, staring me in the eyes. "You see Tai you're friends aren't going to think of you any less. To them you'll always be that courageous boy they met at summer camp, that stubborn boy who we followed throughout the Digital Word. You were the one that pulled us all together when we'd fallen apart. We had our doubts at times but you never let us down. Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Takeru, and Kari will always think of you highly. Maybe not Sora, but you can't win them all... I know Daisuke sure looks up to you. He wears those old crappy goggles everyday. You think we're all going to stop liking you because of your sexual orientation? Hell no. And if you think you should think any less of yourself because of it you're an idiot". I looked at him, he was catching his breath from his speech.

"Matt I...".

"You're so fucking admirable. At times back then I was so jealous of you, even Takeru seemed to like you better". He went to speak more, I pressed my lips against his stopping him. He kissed back, passionately.

We broke off the kiss and I smiled at him, "Thanks Matt".

He smiled back. "Anytime you need someone to slap you out of self doubt I'm here" he said winking.

"So I'm sure we've both done enough crying in the past week to last a while" I said attempting to add humor to how we'd been acting. He laughed, I was relieved to hear his laughter. He reached for my hand, and held onto it. I blushed a little.

"So Yamato, I can expect you to be staying here for a while?".

"Yes" he said trying to remain calm, but I could see right through it.

"But I have to go to house to grab all my stuff".

"We can go right now". Matt looked down at himself, then looked at me.

"Maybe we should get dressed first", I realized we were both still completely naked. "Can I borrow something?" he asked. I grinned at the question, the thought of Matt in my clothes was adorable.

"Sure" I said standing up and walking to my closet. I grabbed a pair of socks, a blank blue shirt, and a pair of jeans that I thought might be a bit tight on him. I handed them to me.

"My boxers are dirty..." he said blushing. I smirked. I handed him a pair of purple plaid boxers. I got dressed into regular blue jeans, my blue sweater, stupid smiley face boxers I had gotten for Christmas, and a black pair of socks. I turned around and saw Matt dressed in the clothes I had lent him, he looked absolutely gorgeous in them.

"These pants are to tight Taichi..." he said pulling at the pants.

"I think they look great on you. Turn around". He turned around and I examined his nice firm bum. "Mhmmm" I said smiling. He rolled his eyes at me.

I grabbed my wallet and shoved it into my pocket, along with my cellphone and Digivice. I generally had no use for any of them, except maybe my wallet, but it had become a habit of mine. Charge cellphone all night, and bring it everywhere the next day regardless of whether or not it gets used. The Digivice was the most pointless, but after all the time I spent carrying it around I can't convince myself to leave it home alone. What if anything were to happen to Agumon? I was completely over thinking of coarse.

"We're still going to visit T.K later, right?" I asked Matt as we put our shoes on.

"Crap, I forgot. I'm totally not in the mood right now... But I guess we have to..." he said, obviously annoyed.

"Well he is your brother..." I said, starting to sound like my mother when she'd convince me to play with Kari back when I was little.

"Yeah but it's weird... Seeing him like that. In pain" Matt said looking down. I left the subject, I knew he'd been going through a lot. I passed Matt one of my jackets, and put one on myself. It was getting chilly out.

We walked out of my apartment and left the building. We stood on the sidewalk, observing the people. Matt looked over at me, and held out his hand. I was a little reluctant but I grabbed onto it, fearing what people would say. We walked closely together down the streets, tightening our grip on each others hands and giggling when we saw something humorous- like the old homeless man who everyday would preach "the word of God", or the husky teenagers who thought they could get away with wearing leggings as pants. We walked past a tall man, who wore a wife beater and long shorts despite the cold weather. He had some sort of do-rag on his head. Another white man trying to look tough.

"Faggots" he said as we walked by. I looked at the ground, starting to feel ashamed. Matt shot him a dirty look, but said nothing.

"Don't let people like that bother you" he said letting go of my hand and putting his hand around my waist pulling me closer. I put my arm around his waist as well.

"Should we have said anything to him?" I said as we continued to walk closely together.

"As much as I'd like to, I don't think any good could come of it" Matt said shrugging it off, "Just don't let it bother you".

It did bother me. It bothered me a lot. It was weird having random people feeling so obligated to tell you that you were not up to their standards. I was starting to blush, feeling embarrassed to being so close to Matt.

"Tai, I've never been out with a guy before... I mean like, walking around holding hands, kissing, or anything for that matter. So that's the first time I ever heard something like that too... And it disgusts me but that's how it is".

On our way to Takerus house we got a couple dirty looks, a few "Awwws!" and many stares. I'd like to think that we lived in a world were everyone was excepting of each other and two men could hold hands without getting a reaction. The "Awwws!" were my least favorite. I didn't want to be cute. I didn't.

Matt must have sensed this, "Calm down Taichi, it's better that they think we're cute than for them to think we're the downfall of the nation".

"Blehh" was all I said. Matt fiddled with his key to Takerus apartment and finally opened the door.

"It's weird being here... Without Takeru". The room was neat, more neat than Takeru usually kept it. There were fruit baskets, teddy bears, and flowers surrounding the room that Yamato and Takerus dad must have brought over from the hospital. Matts bag was sitting on the living room chair. He grabbed it.

"Lets get out of here, this is weird" Matt said walking towards the door.

"So, we're going to the hospital?" I asked.

"Yeah, he'll be glad to see us together. He was happy last night when I phoned him".

"Lets not tell anyone about us yet... And I'm not even really sure what's going on between us". Matt shrugged it off. I don't think either of us were really ready to say for sure whether we were boyfriends yet. I defiantly didn't want to declare it. It seemed like such a step that I wasn't yet ready to take.

We walked out of the apartment, again holding hands. The hospital was within walking distance so we decided to walk the rest of the way.

"Mom, look! Those two boys are holding hands!" a little girl shouted to her mother.

"Yes, and there's nothing wrong with a boy and a boy holding hands. Or even a girl and a girl" her mother explained to her. The girls face went blank for a bit as she thought it over, then at last she smiled. The sight caused me a large smile to take over my face. I looked at Matt, he was smiling too. After receiving dirty looks and being called _faggots _it was nice to see a woman who saw nothing wrong with two boys holding hands, and would promptly express this to her daughter. Her daughter would be raised to accept people for who they were, and it made me happy. Perhaps there was no reason to be fearful of how my friends would perceive me.

We arrived at the hospital, and held hands throughout it until we reached Takerus door. We let go of each other, and I gently pecked Matt on the lips.

"No gay stuff around Takeru" Matt said smiling. The door was wide open, but Matt knocked giving his brother some notice.

"Knock Knock little bro!" he yelled into the room.

"Oh! Hi! Wait a second!" Takeru yelled back. "Okay come in!" he yelled after about 20 seconds. Matt and I looked at each other, Matt shrugged.

"Hey bro!" Matt said cheerfully. Takeru was sitting on his bed, connected to an I.V but still smiling.

"Hi Yamato, hi Taichi. You'll never guess what Ken brought me!" Takeru said, barely able to conceal his excitement.

"What?" we both said at the same time.

Takeru noticed Matts bag, "Oh so you two will be staying together?" he said smirking.

"Yes," Matt said, "But what'd Ken bring?".

Patamon sprung from behind bed, "Me!" he yelled flying into Matts arms.

"Patamon!" Matt said smiling.

I grinned, "Hey Patamon!".

"Isn't it great?" Takeru said joyfully.

"Yeah, but isn't it a bit dangerous having him here? I mean wont the nurses see him?" Matt asked.

"Well along with all the flowers, and other stuffies I've got in here he just seems like another gift. And so far only one nurse has caught me talking to him, I just told her I wanted to be a ventriloquist". We both laughed.

"Well, he's good company" Matt said. I could tell her was thankful his brother had something to cheer him up, while at the same time keeping him company.

We sat and talked for a long while. It was about 3:30 when we got there, and now it was 5:21. A nurse walked into the room,

"Time to take your blood" she said smiling at Takeru.

"Oh joy" he said frowning a bit. Matt got antsy at the sight of her preparing to take his blood.

"Uhhh, we should probably be getting going now" Matt said avoiding looking at Takerus arm. "Getting dizzy already Matt?" Takeru joked.

"Oh shut up".

"Well anyways, see you some other day Matt!" Takeru said as we gathered our things, and put on our jackets.

"Bye bro!",

"Bye T.K!". We walked out of the room.

"Ughh... I hate when they take blood" Matt said making a disgusted face. I laughed at him. "Shut up Tai".

We walked out the door and down the street, again holding hands. I stopped in front of a convenient store near my apartment.

"I need to get a few things" I said to Matt. He nodded and walked with me into the store. I let go of his hand to grab what I needed, milk, bread, and a pack of gum. I walked into an isle... The dreaded condom isle. Matt followed me, smirking a bit. I picked up a bottle of lube.

"Oh, you like it in the bum?" Matt whispered.

"No, but I was thinking you would" I said back at him winking.

"Oh no Tai-Chan, I don't think that's how it'll go" he said with a wink. I know he was using "Chan" to belittle me or annoy me, but I have to admit it was a little arousing.

"No Matt" I said sternly.

"Hmmm" Matt said, with that irresistible smirk still on his face. I walked up to the cashier. A young girl, maybe about 18. She scanned all the items, when she got to the lube she looked up at us and blushed a little hiding a small smile.

We walked out of the store, I had the paper bag in one hand and held Matts hand in the other. When we approached my apartment I could see a few of my neighbors giving us bizarre looks. We finally made it to my apartment. I unlocked the door and we walked in. Matt sat down on the couch as I put away to groceries. I grabbed the bottle of lube from the bottle of the bag and held it up looking at Matt.

"That's great Tai, but I'm hungry".

"Uhhh..." I looked through my cupboards,

"I can make... Kraft Dinner?".

"Eh, sure". I put a pot of water on the stove, and waited for it to boil. Boiling always takes the longest time. I walked over to the couch and sat down on Matts lap.

"Hello" he said putting his arms around me.

"Hi Yamato" I said leaning in for a kiss. Our lips collided. We kissed slowly at first, then I felt Matts tongue on my lips asking to enter. I opened my mouth a little and our tongues met. They'd been getting well acquainted with each other lately. I could feel my penis growing, and I could also feel Matts growing beneath my leg. I moved my leg and ran my hand across his penis, still hidden underneath the jeans I lent him. Just then I heard the water boiling. I broke our kiss and ran into the kitchen.

Well. That's the end of that chapter. I'd make it longer but I'd rather make you all wait ;D

Plus it's 12:14am ON A SCHOOL NIGHT. -Gasp-.

Now I make no promises but I kept this loose end here so I could have something to do Saturday night when my family's out of town and my friends are busy. ^^

SO WILL OUR HEROES ENJOY THEIR KRAFT DINNER?

WHO WILL TAKE IT IN THE BUM?

FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS.

(Sorry, I couldn't resist)


	12. Always

Tais POV~

I entered the kitchen, and poured the box of noodles into the boiling water. I set the time for seven minutes, as directed on the box. _Seven minutes in Heaven. _I walked back into the living room, where Yamato sat on my couch. I sat down next to him, smirking as I went in for a kiss. "

Wait!" he busted out, just before I touched my lips to his. Damn it.

"What?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"It _is _okay if I stay here right?" he said, his eyes looked around the room and he forced an awkward smile. "Cause I kind of just brought all my stuff here... And I realize now that I-"

I cut him off, "Yes it's okay if you stay here".

"I can get a job too, and I'm sure I'll have some gigs with my band.. I just need to call-"

I again stopped his rambling, "Matt. It's okay. Settle down". I went in for another kiss,

"But I mean, it's not like I just plan on free loading here forever. And I don't want to stay here for nothing, like if there's anything around the house you want me to do I'm great at home repairs and all that crap. I can even clean if you want me to!".

At this point I wanted him to just shut up. I sighed, "Matt. You're staying here because you're my friend _thing_. You're not a free loader, you're a guy who's going through a hard time". He smiled,

"Thanks". He ran his hand through my hair and finally our lips met, only to be interrupted by the timer within 5 seconds. _Grrr._

I forced myself to stand up and walked back to the kitchen. I strained the water out of the noodles, and added the packaged cheese and a tablespoon of butter. I stirred it together. The whole process I knew to well, considering I eat it almost every night. My mother says I need a woman around to cook. Ha. If only she knew who'd be staying with me, and what we'd been doing. The thought kind of scared me, my mother knowing about me and Matt, whatever our relationship status was. I distributed the Kraft Dinner into two bowls, and grabbed two spoons. Again, I made my way back to the living room.

"Here you go" I said passing Yamato his bowl. We ate silently for a bit then Yamato began to speak,

"Tai.. I'm scared".

"Scared of what? Is my cooking that bad?" I chuckled shamefully at my own joke, when I looked over at Matt he was not laughing. In fact his face was blank, only a bit of a frown showed on his lips.

"Sora" he said, looking away from me. It surprised me. We hadn't talked about Sora really, she was bound to come up eventually but still I was at a loss for words.

"I uhhh..." I managed to say.

"I mean, what if she's pissed now, and she comes looking for me" he was clearly disturbed at the thought.

"Matt she wont, and even if she does I'm here" I attempted to sound strong.

"Even with you here Tai what can you do? Give her a good stern talking to? She is a woman...".

"So what she did to you was okay?". Matt looked down, his face full of shame. Her felt his head, obviously remembering how she treated him.

"Look Matt. If she does or says anything to you we'll call the cops, in fact we should call them now".

"No..." he shrugged it off.

"Don't be scared Matt, I'll be here for you" I put my arms around him and pulled him onto my lap.

"Always?" he asked.

"_Always" _I repeated. He snuggled up to me.

"Tai?" he asked.

"Yes?".

"How do you know when you love someone?" he blushed, "I mean... I always said I loved Sora... But I didn't... I feared her".

"Well I don't know... I've never loved someone. I guess it takes a while to know for sure".

"I really like you Tai".

"I really like you too, Matt". I felt warm inside hearing him say that.

Soon our lips met. Our tongues were interlocking only seconds after we began kissing. It was becoming more of a natural thing for us. I pulled out of the kiss, and lay soft kisses throughout his face. I kissed down his neck, and started to suck on it in attempt at giving him a hickey.

"No Taichi," he said moving away, "It makes me look trashy". I rolled my eyes and sighed. I pulled him towards me again, and nibbled at his ear. I undid his pants with one hand, while I kept the other one wrapped around his neck. I grabbed his penis and started jerking it.

"_Ughhh!" _he moaned.

"I'm going to love fucking you in the ass" I whispered into his ear.

"Oh really?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes".

"No Tai-Chan, I already told you that it wont work out that way" he said in his baby voice, as if he was talking to a three year old.

"No Matt-",

"Oh don't worry Tai-Chan. I'll be gentle with you".

"Damn right you'll be gentle, cause you wont be doing it at all" I said getting annoyed.

"Shhh Tai-Chan, I know you want it". He winked at me and grabbed my face, pulling me in for a kiss. My penis was completely hard. He pulled off my shirt, and started undoing my pants. He pulled them off. I was wearing only my boxers, which showed off my erection quite well.

"Lets move this to your bedroom" he said with a smirk. I went to stand up, but instead he lifted me up. Our chests pressed together. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He picked up the bottle of lube and carried me to my bedroom. He smirked as he lay me down on my bed. He pulled of his pants, which were already undone. I started to get up to personally take off his shirt myself but he stopped me.

"No, just stay there Tai-Chan". _Tai-Chan. Bleh. _He pulled of his shirt (which was actually mine) and was left only wearing my boxers. He positioned himself on top of me, and started to kiss me. He lifted my legs up to his shoulders.

"This hurts already".

"Stop whining". He squirted some lube onto his right hand, and rubbed it onto his fingers. I felt his finger at my entrance. He slowly pushed it in.

"Why am I letting you do this?".

"Because I'm great. Does it hurt?".

"Not really. It just feels weird". He slowly added his middle finger, and moved them gently in and out. I had to admit it felt a little good. Yamato noticed the slight sign of pleasure on my face and grinned,

"Hmmm, so you're enjoying it?".

"Shut up". He removed his fingers. He grabbed the bottle of lube, squirting some on his hand. He stroked his penis, applying the lube. _Jesus. _Pre cum formed at the top of my penis. He pressed his penis against my entrance.

"Do you want my penis inside you,_Tai-Chan?_".

"Sure Matt".

"Sure? Oh, Tai-Chan, that's not very convincing. Let me ask you again, do you want my penis inside you?". I groaned, of coarse it'd have to be like this.

"Yes".

"Hmmm, I'm still not sure Tai-Chan".

"Please fuck me Yamato-Kun", I said deciding to play along. As much as I didn't want to admit it to him, I was dying for him to fuck me.

"If you wish" he smirked, and slowly pushed his penis into my ass. I moaned, both in pleasure and in pain. He was moving so slow, in and out, not even putting his whole penis in. Being careful not to hurt me.

"Come on Matt, I can take it a little faster".

He smirked. He sped up. I grabbed onto my erection. Matt slapped away my hand, and took my penis into his hand. He jerked it fast, while still thrusting in and out of my ass. _It was amazing_. I couldn't hold it any longer. I let out a long moan, and released all my semen. Matt giggled, "Looks like I win this time". He pulled out of my ass, and released his load onto my chest.

He collapsed onto my chest, sweat had formed on his forehead. As beautiful as the moment was, I was distracted by the smell of body odor, and the fact that his penis which was recently in my ass was pressed up against me. He rested his head on my collarbone. "Before we get all cuddly, I propose we have a shower".

Yes, that was extremely short. Though it's in preparation for my next chapter.

Which I'm starting on now. NOW.


	13. Role Models

Hai kittens C:

Tais POV~

I grabbed Matt by the hand and led him to the shower. We took off what little clothes we still had on- which was socks.

Matt picked up a bottle of bubble path that was placed next to the sink, "Tai! We must take a bubble bath". I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Okay Matt, we'll take a bubble bath. Just like grown ups do".

"Shut up Tai, you're the one who owns the bubbles". I turned on the tap. I turned to Matt who was holding the bubbles in his arms.

"Give me the bubbles Matt".

"I wanna put them in".

"Okay Matt-Chan".

"It only works when I say it, _Tai-Chan_". He poured the bubble bath liquid in. Soon the bath tub was full of water and overflowing with bubbles. We climbed in. I sat on one end of the small tub, and Matt sat at the other. Matt grabbed a handful of bubbles and made a beard out of them. I splashed him,

"You're an idiot Matt". I grabbed the bar of soap and started rubbing it all over my body, especially my semen covered chest. Matt just sat there playing with the bubbles. "Matt you smell like shit, clean yourself" I said throwing him the bar of soap.

He caught it, and grabbed onto it tightly causing it to flop out of his hand and sink to the bottom on the tub. "I got it" he said, leaning down and reaching for the soap. After retrieving it he started rubbing it on his soft penis.

"Jesus Matt" .

"What Tai? It was just in your ass. I like to keep a clean dick".

I grabbed the shampoo and poured some into my hand, then lathered it throughout my long hair. Matt grabbed the bottle from me.

"Volumizing shampoo" he read, "No wonder your hair is so incredibly bushy".

Matt thought my hair was bushy? "It isn't to bushy, is it?" I asked.

"Oh God Tai, the one thing you'd worry about is your hair". I put my head under water, in attempt to wash out all the shampoo. I emerged from the water. My hair reached just above my shoulders when it was wet.

"Ouu, I like your hair" Matt said, running his fingers through it, "You should straighten it sometime... Or do something so it's not always sticking up".

"You don't like my hair?".

"That's not what I said".

"Yeah but-",

"Shut up Tai". Matt plunged underwater, wetting his hair. "If this shit makes my hair stick up like yours I'll kill somebody" he said as he lathered the shampoo into his hair. He then plunged back underwater.

We sat in the bathtub for a while, probably an hour. Finally it became to cold for us, and we decided to get out. I grabbed two towels, and handed one to Matt. We then walked back into my room. I put on a pair of boxers, and so did Matt.

"It's nice to be able to wear my own clothes again".

We climbed into my bed, and curled up together under the covers. I put my head on Matts chest, and he put his arms around me.

"Goodnight Matt".

"Goodnight Tai".

I heard the doorbell ring, "Ughhh" I moaned rolling over as if it would make the irritating noise go away. I put my arm over Matt, we had moved away from each other while we were sleeping apparently. He was still sound asleep. It rang again. Who the hells comes at such a time? It was only... 11:30am? Well I guess it wasn't to early, but on a Sunday morning I believe the day starts at 1pm. Ahh fuck, it was Sunday wasn't it? Work... I have fucking work tomorrow. I suppose I'd be leaving Matt here alone, from 9-5. _Fucking work. _The doorbell rang again. Jesus. _Leave me alone you crazy doorbell ringers_. AGAIN the doorbell rang. I rolled over, finally deciding to get out of bed. I threw a shirt on, it's not that professional to answer the door in only boxers.

I walked through the living room and to the front door. I opened the door, yawning.

"Hi Kamiya-Kun, is this a bad time?". It was Ken. He was perfectly made up. Hair combed, teeth brushed, he had nice ass clothes on. Then there was me; hair a mess, terrible breathe, wearing only a t-shirt (which was stained, by the way) and boxers.

"Well, even if it was it's not like I could ignore the constant doorbell ringing..." I said glaring at him.

He blushed a little, "I'm sorry Kamiya-Kun".

"No need to worry... And it's Tai. Just call me Tai. I've told you before".

"Sorry Kamiya- I mean... Tai".

"So, why exactly are you here?".

"I uhh... I have this problem... And Hikari told me I should come talk to you".

I sighed. "Did she tell you to come at 11:30am on a Sunday morning?".

I was obviously making Ken feel uncomfortable. "I uhhh, I could go... I don't want to impose". Jesus. He was playing the damn guilt thing.

"No Ken, you came all this way. Come on in" I walked towards the couch, expecting him to follow me.

"No, I, it was a stupid idea to come here".

"Ken, you woke me up. Lets not let the fact that I'm awake go to waste".

"As long as your sure". I sat down on the couch, he sat on the chair across from it.

"Yes Ken. So whats the problem?".

"Well uhhh... You see there's this person I like... But I don't think I have a chance_._ I don't think I'd be the right guy for uhh...This person I like".

Just then Yamato stumbled into the room, dressed in only boxers that displayed his morning wood.

"Tai what's going on in here?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Ken looked up at him shocked.

"Jesus Matt" I said, a little embarrassed.

Matt looked up, and realized we had company.

"Oh I- I'm sorry... I'll just umm".

"Matt go get dressed".

"Uhh.. Yeah Tai". Matt walked back into my room. I looked back over at Ken.

"I'm sorry about that...". Ken looked nervous. He sat with good posture, back straight, legs close together with his hands folded together.

"Ken this isn't a job interview, loosen up".

"Sorry..." he said, making an attempt to slouch a little.

"I didn't know you and Ishida-Kun lived together".

"Well it's a more recent thing I suppose".

"What about Sora?".

"Things didn't work out" Matt said as he entered the room, giving Ken a bit of a glare. I shot him a look.

"Matt he doesn't know" I said under my breath. Matt was dressed in a plain black collared shirt, and blue jeans.

"If this is a bad time..." Ken started.

"No Ken. It's fine. Back to your problem, whats this girls name?" I asked.

I saw a look of curiosity on Matts face, "Oh whats this?". He sat down next to me, but not as close as we'd usually sit.

"You mind if he knows Ken?" I asked, I could tell he was embarrassed.

"No. I don't mind" he said looking down.

"Well in that case, Ken likes this girl. And he came to me for advice" I said proudly.

Matt laughed, "Well you'll be helpful".

"Shut up".

"Anyways, whats her name?" I asked again.

"Uhhh...".

"Is it Yolei?" Matt asked without letting him answer my question.

"No" Ken said quietly.

"Is it Mimi?" Matt kept going.

"No".

"Kari?".

"No, but she is very nice" he directed that comment at me.

"Well uhhh, do I know her?".

"Matt...Tai... I'm-" again Matt cut him off.

"Oh I bet I know! It's that girl from Mexico, with the Gostumon? I bet she's at least 18 now!".

"Rosa was her name. And no. I haven't seen her since we were in Mexico all those years ago".

"Well then who is she?".

"It isn't a she". We both turned to look quickly, thinking perhaps he was joking. His face was serious.

"Well that's..." I started,

"Unexpected" Matt finished my sentence. Ken didn't look directly at us. He looked a little ashamed, a feeling I knew well.

"Me and Matt had anal sex last night" I burst out.

"TAI!" Matt snarled at me.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted him to know we could relate!".

"A simple 'We're also gay' wouldn't do it for you?". I could tell I had Matt annoyed. I looked again over at Ken, he was hiding a smile. Perhaps even holding back laughter.

"Well now that you know, I should tell you that if you tell **anyone **you're dead".

Ken sat there smiling, "Okay Ishida-Kun".

"So who is it? The guy you like?" I asked.

"Umm.. Daisuke" Ken said quietly.

Matt and I turned to each other, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm close to squealing, like a stereotypical gay" I joked.

"So, the problem with Daisuke is?" Matt asked.

"He likes Kari".

"Well that's no use, she likes Takeru" I blurted out.

"She does?" Ken asked.

"Well obviously, they've been best friends since they were eight" Matt said, answering Kens question.

"Daisuke should know by now he has no chance with her" I said.

"Well he doesn't... And even if he did knew that I still wouldn't have a chance with him" Ken said, I could see he was sad.

"Ken.. Even if he doesn't like you, it's probably just because he isn't bisexual or gay" I said trying to cheer him up, then I realized what I said sounded pretty bad.

"I know I can't make him like me... But I really like him. I've been through so much with him. After I _retired_ from being the emperor he was the first one who tried to be my friend... And when Wormon and Veemon DNA digivolved, it was like...".

"Magic" Matt and I said at the same time.

"Oh yeah, Agumon and Gabumon... When they became Omnimon". Matt and I just smiled at each other. "Uhhh" Ken said, regaining our attention, "Should I tell him?".

"Well you have two choices, tell him and risk ruining your friendship, or you could-"

Ken cut me off, "Could you ask him if he's gay?".

"Okay sure Ken, I'll just straight up ask him if he's gay".

"Well he looks up to you! He'd tell you, and if he says no then I can just forget it and stay friends with him".

"But Ken, wouldn't it be better if you told him you liked him? You know the truth will set you free".

"Please Tai!" I couldn't bear to see Ken begging me, he'd always seemed so well put together. "

If you really want me to, I will. But I still think-", the first part was all he cared to listen to.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, "Thanks Tai!".

"No problem... I guess".

"I should probably be going. Bye Tai! Bye Matt!" and with that he left the apartment.

I sighed, "Well that was a surprise".

"What, that he was gay or that he likes Daisuke?".

"Both".

"I can't say I'm that surprised, I mean look at him. He's so cleanly, and well dressed. And have you ever seen him show any interest in girls?" Matt asked.

"Well I guess not...".

"Another thing Tai...".

"What?".

"Don't you ever tell anyone about us without telling me first!".

Da da da. C:

I hope you enjoyed the little twist I added.

I've been reading to much Daiken lately that I couldn't resist V_V


	14. Buddies 'n Pals

Yama Pov~

"Yamato!"

"Urff"

"Yamato..."

"Mmmm"

"Yamato, I'm leaving now"

That was enough to get my attention. I pulled myself out of my sleepy slumber. I stretched out my arms and let out a yawn before wrapping my arms around Taichi waist, the closest part of him I could reach without sitting up. I gave him a sleepy smile. He was completely dressed up and ready for work. Complete with dress pants and a tie. "You're wearing a tie" I said, snickering to myself.

"Yes?" he said giving me a confused look.

"Tai," I said looking up at him.

He rolled his eyes, realizing the reference I was making. "You're so original Matt".

I felt a little stupid making lame jokes like that, but it was different Tai. He made me feel different. Things weren't always so serious with him. It was like being a little kid, or having brain damage. I personally am not sure if either is positive, but I like it.

"I'm gone til five" Tai said, rubbing my hair.

"I'll be waiting" I said, still holding onto him. I nuzzled his penis with my nose. Damn his pants for holding back my favorite play toy.

"Yama, I have to go to work now" Tai blushed. A tent was formed in his weird dress pants. It was quit clear we both wanted the same thing. I couldn't help but smirk. "Shut up Yama,..".

"It's 8:47" I said looking at the alarm clock next to Tais bed. _Our _bed.

"Shit... I got thirteen minutes..." he said rushing out of the room.

I pushed off the blankets and followed after him. He picked up a few things in a rush; his cell phone, a folder I didn't care to know the continents of, and an apple.

"You know where everything is right? You wont die with me gone?" he said as he put his shoes on with one hand, trying not to drop his other items.

"I surely wont be able to survive 6 hours being home alone! With nobody to feed me, or read me stories, or change my diapers!"

"Kiss" Tai said, ignoring my last comment.

I put my arms around his neck and pushed our lips together, holding them there for a few seconds. Tai was the one to pull away, "I need to get to work". I still kept my arms around his neck, admiring him a little while longer. "Okay Matt?" he said. He kissed my cheek quickly and pulled away.

"Okay Tai, be safe!" I said, as he headed out the door.

"Bye cutie!" he said before closing the door behind him.

Then I was alone. It felt weird. For the first time in my short time living with him I was alone. It felt a little awkward, like I still didn't really belong there. I'm not sure what my relationship even was with Tai.

Soon enough my thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing. That obnoxious door bell that had woken me up yesterday. I was dressed just like yesterday too, except this time my cock was flaccid.

I walked to the door. I hesitated. It felt a little awkward opening up a door that wasn't exactly mine. Especially considering I was almost naked. That would probably be the worst part. Quickly I grabbed my purple hoodie from off the living room chair and ran back to the door. I took a deep breath and opened it.

There stood Mimi and Joe, who I could tell were a little surprised about seeing me there. It's not like I had been in close contact with any of the digidestined during my time with the beast. Just thinking about her brought up a cloudy mood. I managed to let out a quiet "Hello".

"Yamato!" Mimi exclaimed, her face quickly went from confusion to happiness. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me in for a tight hug.

Joe was dressed in a weird sweater vest thing, with a dress shirt underneath. The whole thing screamed Joe. Mimi was wearing one of her cute dresses, of coarse it was pink too, with a yellow cardigan over top. They were both dressed nice, and there I was wearing boxers and my hoodie. I blushed a little.

The whole thing was a little embarrassing. Not only were they much nicer looking in comparison, but I hadn't spoken to them in quit a while. And to make it worse I was in Tais house. Tai. All the digidestined who I used to be so closed to would refrain from bringing Tai up in conversation to me. We didn't even have many conversations though. I believe when the whole "Matt VS Tai" thing started everyone kept closer to Tai. I barely ever spoke to my own brother. Everything, my whole life, was based around Sora.

"I've been so worried about you!" Mimi said, still holding onto me.

"Wha?.." I said, now I was the confused one.

Joe then quickly joined in on the hug. "We've been so worried Matt!".

"Am I missing something?" I said, being squished between the two.

"Oh Matt! I'm supposed to be mad at you but I'm just so happy to see you!" Mimi said, her face shouldn't have been able to handle that big of a smile.

"What why?" I said managing to pull away from the two.

"Because you're the biggest jerk in the world!" she said, somehow turning from overly happy to some sort of monster. She glared at me, I swore it should have burned holes in my flesh.

"Mimi..." Joe cut in. Being the more reasonable one he noticed my confusion.

"No! He knows what he did!" Mimi said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I have no idea whats going on..." I said, directing it at Joe.

"Don't lie!" she shrieked, "You were such an ass leaving poor Sora all alone like that!"

That hit a nerve. She was bound to come up now or then, but I'd been avoiding it. I didn't even talk about her with Tai. I was healing for fuck sake. I didn't need this. And the audacity of Mimi to say I left _poor Sora. _Poor Sora. What about poor Matt? I didn't exactly want Mimi fawning over me saying shit like that, but she had no right saying that.

"Excuse me?" I said, my face must have been glowing red. I could feel my heart speed up.

"Mimi..." Joe said, he was much aware of my anger.

"You just left! You didn't even give her an explanation!"

"Mimi you don't know shit about it!"

She looked at me. I could tell she was a little shocked by my outburst, even though she'd been begging for it.

"Come on guys..." Joe said quietly, trying to avoid the conflict.

"You want to know why I left?" I asked, but didn't give them time to answer. "I left because Sora was a fucking monster".

"Matt! Don't you dare say-"

Without letting her finish I pulled off my sweater. I positioned myself so my left ribcage was visible to them, "You see that?" I said pointing at a fading bruise. It was one of the older marks she left. "And see this?" I turned around, showing them my back. There were deep scratches down in. I moved my hair covering my right cheek. "This ones the more recent, she slammed me into a mirror, only after whipped a vase at me". It was hard to tell anyone this, but it was mostly out of anger. I'm sure if it was any other circumstance I'd be bawling my eyes out while pointing out marks from my painful memories.

Mimi was blushing hard. Joe looked stunned.

"I'm so sorry Matt!" she said. It was hard to be mad at her, only a few seconds ago she'd been jumping to conclusions and calling me an ass... But you can't blame her for being sincere.

"It's okay..." I said, faking a smile to try to make her feel better.

"I'm taking a look at your cuts and bruises" Joe declared.

"Joe really, they're almost faded it's okay"

"Matt, you never know". I knew it wouldn't work on Joe. One day he'd get ulcers from worrying about all of us.

"Lets go sit down," I suggested. Or rather instructed. I was tired of standing, and we'd gotten all our arguments out.

Joe poked around my bruises for a bit. "Hmmm, I think you'll be just fine" he said.

"Okay, thanks for deeming me healthy" I said sarcastically while putting my hoodie back on. "Anyways, what brings you guys here".

"Two reasons..." Joe started. "One, we were told to ask Tai if he's heard anything from you... Which we thought would be playing with fire, but to our surprise you're hear".

"You were told?"

"By Sora... She thought Tai might now" Mimi said

"She's looking for me?" I was completely terrified. I knew this would come around. I knew it. I knew I couldn't just hide my problems. Shes a monster. Shes a fucking monster.

"_Don't be scared Matt, I'll be here for you" _ Tais words echoed in my mind. He'd be here for me. He'd protect me.

"She told us she was worried.." Joe said, interrupting my thoughts.

"She's not fucking worried" I said, half mumbling.

"Well we see that now..." Joe said.

"She can't know where I am, she can't" I said, I looked at them with a truly pathetic needy look. "_Please_ don't tell her" I pleaded.

"Of coarse not Matt" Mimi said, putting a hand on my thigh.

"There's another reason we came here..." Joe said, a smirk coming over his face.

"Whats that?" I asked, amazed by how fast the subject of my own safety had left.

"We're getting married!" Mimi blurted out with a huge smile on her face. She held up a beautiful diamond ring.

"Are you serious?" a large smirk came across my face. I looked over at Joe, who was blushing. "Who knew Joe had a way with the ladies" I said winking. Too cute, I would have never guessed Mimi would go for a guy like Joe. The two were like exact opposites. Joe, he was reliable. A little reserved. He was smart. He was... Kind of a nerd. Mimi on the other hand was sincere. She was a little forgetful at times, and a bit of a ditz. And she was a complete princess.

Our visit lasted til 4pm, I would have thought our distance in the last year would be hard to close, but almost immediately we were able to talk like nothing had happened. Not only was it amazing we were able to talk normally, but we were able to talk for six hours. We did stop somewhere along there to kill my hunger with cheerios. Considering it was Tais house I barely even felt bad for only offering then cereal. I didn't mention anything about me and Tai. They didn't ask either. I guess they were just happy that Tai and I were friends again.

I hate to admit how anxious I was getting. Tai was so close to coming home. I sat at the chair closest to the door peeking behind me every few seconds to see if Tai was there yet. I felt like a damn puppy, waiting for its owner to come home. In fact I was blushing a bit just thinking of how ridiculous I looked.

Finally, after what seemed like days, the door opened.

"Tai!" I yelled. Literally yelled. I jumped onto him, wrapping my arms around him. He tried to return the hug without dropping the dopey briefcase he was holding.

"Matt" he said hugging me. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away from he hug.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too".

…...

And I missed you dear readers! :C

I can't believe how long it took for me to post this! Ahhhh!

Hopefully the next chapter comes sooner, I subtracted some of this chapter to put in the next. So I supposed it may come faster considering I have a start.


End file.
